The Scientist
by imma vampire
Summary: Edward & Bella have spent their whole life together, perfect up until the day Edward goes missing. Leaving behind a devastating note, Edward has vanished. Bella is left to piece together the clues of his disappearance before time runs out. AU.M 4 lemons
1. Chapter 1 Green Eyes

**Alright, I know I suck at updating my other stories, but this is one I actually have all written so updates will be regular (once a week, every Friday). This one is a bit tragic, It kinda broke my heart a couple times writing it. Anyway, my friend bet me that I couldn't write a story inspired entirely by Coldplay. Here is to her. Pay up. :p**

**alright, without further ado, here it is. It is rated M for a reason. Mostly because of lemons. If lemon isn't your flavor, I can send you the chapter without it. I will put up warnings when there are lemons. This chapter is safe.**

**oh and PS. Disclaimer is on profile.**

* * *

Chapter One

Green Eyes

* * *

_Honey you are a rock, upon which I stand,_

_And I come here to talk, I hope you understand._

_The green eyes,_

_Yeah the spotlight,_

_Shines upon you,_

_And how could anybody, deny you._

I groaned at the sound of my alarm clock. "Baby, turn it off." I shook my head. "Bella." He whined. I sighed and sat up. I turned to the alarm clock and slammed my hand down on the off button, effectively cutting off Chris Martin's beautifully written song. I yawned and turned to see Edward hugging the pillow tightly. I giggled as he started reaching blindly for me. "Bella, come lay back down." He grumbled. I smiled and leaned down to press a kiss against his scratchy cheek. He took advantage of my closeness and pulled me down beside him. I laughed.

"Edward stop. I have to go to work." I said as he started kissing his way along my jaw and down my neck. I heard him mumble a soft, "No" against my skin. "Edward," I was slowly losing all of my reasoning abilities. "Work." I protested weakly. Edward chuckled.

"Call in sick." He suggested, rolling us over so he was hovering lightly above me. I blinked and looked into his emerald green eyes, dark with passion. I blinked again and shook my head.

"I can't, you know I have the Emerson wedding to get ready for." My words were weak and I wasn't convinced by them. Neither was Edward. He smirked wickedly, knowing he was close to getting what he wanted.

"I have an idea." He said sliding down closer to me, letting me feel the length of his body moving with the sheets. "You call in sick," he placed a light kiss on my lips. "I'll call in sick," his eyes flickered up to mine, smoldering under his long lashes as he placed another kiss right before my breasts. "We'll turn off all the phones. Your cell, mine and the house phone." He made a trail of kisses down the valley between my breasts and down my stomach, lower and lower between every word. "And we'll spend all day in bed," he kissed my stomach, just above the place that was already throbbing for him. I gasped. There was nothing more that I would want than to stay home in bed with Edward all day. I would absolutely love it. But I had one of the most important jobs of my career right now, and it had to be done within a week.

"Edward." I said trying to shake sense into myself. "Edward I can't! I have to go to work. If I don't, we won't finish the preparations in time and then no one will want to hire us again." I tried to reason with him, though his soft butterfly kisses around my throbbing lower half were no help at all to my will power. "Edward please." I gasped. He growled and sat up, looking down at me. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Fine." He groaned. I sat up and shook my head to clear it. It broke my heart to see the disappointment on his face. I glanced at the clock and back at him. I sat up and moved on my knees until I was right in front of Edward.

"Edward, have we been doing all we can to help the environment?" I asked stroking his cheek. He looked up at me, slightly confused. "I mean, recycling, carpooling," I glanced at the bathroom. "Conserving water." He smiled, picking up on my hint. He jumped up and scooped me in his arms.

"Let's go save the environment." He said grinning. I laughed all the way to the shower.

…

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. _Calm down Bella. Calm down. The work day is almost over and you can go home to Edward._ Miss (soon-to-be-Mrs.-Emerson) Dawson was talking nonstop about how everything had to be perfect. Normally I was able to nod and comfort the bride through her panic, but today I was feeling strangely resentful. It was because of her wedding that I was here at work today, instead of at home, in bed with the most gorgeous man alive. "Miss Dawson, I understand your concern, but please, you need to calm down." I said slowly. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright, now tell me, slowly what your biggest concerns are." She nodded and sat down. I continued cooking while she expressed her concerns.

"I'm mostly nervous I think." She said sighing heavily. I frowned. I mean, I knew it was understandable to be nervous, but I couldn't really understand the extent. At the moment, Edward and I were just dating. We had talked about marriage, but not in full detail because we had both agreed we wanted us both out of school and have a good steady hand on our finances before we got married. Because I knew that as soon as we were married, we would both want children. I turned my attention back to Miss Dawson. "I mean, I know I love Dean, but I'm just scared I won't be a good wife." She admitted. I shook my head.

"How long have you known him?" I asked. She frowned.

"Well, since we were 12." She said nodding. I smiled.

"And I'm sure in the time you guys have been dating, he's been sick right?" She nodded. "What did you do?" she shrugged.

"Well I spent almost every waking moment with him. All I wanted was for him to get better." She said simply. I nodded.

"Just keep doing that. Being married means that you no longer just think about yourself, you put your spouse before you. If you both do that, I promise you will be fine." She smiled.

"Are you married Bella?" I smiled.

"No, my boyfriend and I are waiting until he's graduated school before we're getting married." She nodded.

"Very sensible." I laughed.

"We think so." The bell above the door rang and we both looked up. I smiled, all my stress lifting from my shoulders. "Hello." I put the spoon down as he came over and wrapped me in a hug.

"Hello." He murmured against my neck. He looked up at Miss Dawson and smiled. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Miss Dawson." He said with his most charming smile. Miss Dawson looked lost for words.

"Please, call me Carrie." She said dazed. I choked back a giggle and turned back to the food I was cooking. Edward looked over my shoulder and I smiled.

"I'm making sample cakes for Miss Dawson. So she can choose which she likes best." I explained. Edward nodded and tried dipping his finger in the batter. I slapped his hand away. "No." I said laughing. He pouted and Miss Dawson laughed.

"I'm sure one lick won't hurt." She said with a warm smile to Edward. A small pang of jealousy stabbed me before I could think better of it. Women flirted with Edward all the time, it was a normal reaction to him. Edward smiled and stuck his finger in the batter, swooping out a small bit on his finger and placing it his mouth. It took all my self control not to jump him and he knew it. I glared at him and he chuckled. He moved to the refrigerator and pulled out a Diet Coke. He popped it open and sipped it, sitting at the counter with Miss Dawson.

"How was school?" I asked. He shrugged and I slid him a plate of brownies I had made earlier. He grinned.

"It was the same. I think I aced my test that I had today." I glared at him.

"A test?" I asked. I knew how important school was for him. If we had ditched today like he had suggested, missing that test would have put him back quite a bit. He grinned sheepishly.

"Yes, with Otah." I shook my head. That was his hardest class.

"What are you going to school for?" Miss Dawson asked warmly. Edward smiled.

"I'm studying nuclear physics." Miss Dawson jaw dropped.

"Really? That sounds quite difficult. You must be really smart!" she said flirtatiously. I bit my lip to say anything. She was an important client. I could keep myself in check for a little longer. I hoped.

"I guess so." Miss Dawson grinned.

"So you're a scientist? I've always loved those." She said grinning.

Edward glanced at me and smirked. "Yeah, so has Bella." I blushed bright red and Edward chuckled. Miss Dawson looked over at me and nodded knowingly.

"Lucky girl she is." I nodded in agreement.

"Lucky indeed." I said pouring the batters into the pans. Edward smirked and sipped his Diet Coke.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Miss Dawson asked. I let Edward take over the conversation as I focused on the cakes.

"Well we met in preschool, were best friends until high school, and started dating in freshman year. So that is almost 12 years, right Bella?" I looked up and nodded. Miss Dawson smiled.

"Wow, that is amazing that you two have known each other that long!" she cried. Edward nodded.

"That woman knows me better than I know myself." He admitted. I laughed and nodded.

"It's true." I said placing the bowl on the counter. Miss Dawson laughed.

"That's wonderful!" she cried happily. I placed the cakes in the oven and dusted my hands off. I turned to the counter and glared at all the dirty dishes.

"Bella." I looked up at Edward and shook my head.

"No, I've got it." He shook his head and stood to help me. I sent him a thankful glance. He knew how exhausted I got after baking and the thought of dishes always made me more tired. We worked quickly, placing everything in the large dishwasher. When we finished, we both moved to sit down with Miss Dawson and wait for the cakes to finish.

We were in the middle of talking about houses when Edward's phone rang. He glanced down at it and answered it, sending us apologetic smiles. "Hey mom." He was quiet a moment before laughing. "Yeah nice to hear from you too. Hold on." He said sarcastically. He handed me the phone. "She didn't even say hi, she just demanded to talk to you." He said rolling his eyes. I giggled and took the phone.

"Hello Esme." I said smiling.

"Bella dear, I just read the most amazing thing in the newspaper!" she cried. I nodded, slightly confused.

"What was it?" Esme cleared her throat and started reading.

"_Isabella Swan the owner of Twilight Catering Services, known mainly as Bella, has stepped up her game once again. Known for her amazing entrées and irresistible desserts, this young cooking prodigy is setting herself up for major success. "I just enjoy cooking. I always have. It's something that makes me happy and I want to share my happiness with the world." _

"_Not only is this woman an amazing chef, but beautiful as well. When asked about her marital status, she blushed a delicate pink and told us that she was in fact planning on marrying her boyfriend of 12 years. The lucky man. _

"_But don't let the fact that she is taken turn you off. This woman knows how to wow and dazzle your taste buds. We recommend calling her soon before she becomes too famous to cook for all us regular Joes." _Esme finished reading and I felt myself blush.

"Where was that Esme?" I asked slightly stunned.

"On the front page of the Local Business section of the news paper." She declared happily. I laughed.

"Wow, that's amazing!" I felt suddenly excited. This might be the boost my business needed. I thanked her again before promising to come over for dinner this Friday night. I hung up with the largest smile. Edward stopped midsentence and glanced at me. I stood up grinning. "Hold on." I said placing his phone on the table. I grabbed a couple quarters from the change dish and ran outside to the street corner where there was a newspaper stand. I bought a newspaper and ripped it open. I examined the small article and squealed. I had remembered when the young man had come in to ask me a few questions about the business; never had I thought it would end up on the front page of the local business section of the news paper. I squealed and ran back to the shop. I pulled the door open and danced inside.

"Bella what is it?" Edward asked standing. I grinned and pulled him into a deep kiss before handing him the newspaper.

"I'm on the front page of Local Business section of the news paper!" I cried happily. Miss Dawson laughed and Edward pulled me into a tight hug.

"That's wonderful Love." I nodded and froze, my internal timer going off.

"Oh wait, the cakes are done." I said skipping to the oven.

"But there is still five minutes on the timer." Miss Dawson objected. I shook my head.

"I always know when something is finished. I just have this feeling." I explained pulling on the oven mitts. Miss Dawson frowned but watched curiously as I pulled the perfectly baked cakes from the oven.

I smiled and placed them all on the cooling racks.

"Love who is this?" I looked up at Edward who was frowning at the newspaper. I wandered over next to him and frowned.

"What?"I asked examining the article. He pointed to the man who had interviewed me.

"I don't like his tone." Edward said frowning. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you mean?" he looked at me and sighed.

"Bella, his description of you is a bit much don't you think?" I glazed over the article. The man who had interviewed me _was_ a tad detailed in the article, raving about my beauty. I blushed.

"He's obviously insane so why is it bothering you?" I asked blushing. Edward looked at me and frowned.

"Blind." He said shaking his head. I knew what he meant. In all the years we had been dating, Edward always claimed I was beautiful. I didn't believe him, mainly because I knew I wasn't. Every time we would get into an argument over it, he would say I was blind to my own beauty. In the past few years, he has just taken to saying 'blind' to save time.

"Edward, it's just an article. So the guy was a bit OCD about capturing every detail about me, that's alright. At least everyone will know me on sight." I said, trying to make light of the situation. Edward sighed.

"I just don't want any creeps snooping around here." I smiled gently at him and kissed his cheek, turning to the cakes. I looked up at Carrie and smiled.

"I'm just going to frost them and you can try them." She nodded smiling.

"I can't wait. They smell amazing." I smiled and pulled out the frosting I had premade, quickly getting to work.

I finished all the samples and slid the plate to her. "I've called my fiancé. He'll be here any moment." I nodded and heard the front door chime. We looked up to see Carrie's fiancé, Dean Emerson, walk in. He glanced at Edward and frowned.

"Do I know you?" he asked. Edward grinned.

"Dean?" Dean looked surprised before grinning.

"Oh man, Eddie?" Edward rolled his eyes but shook hands with Dean.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you in years!" Dean exclaimed. I sat back with Carrie and watched.

"I've been good. Still going to school." Dean grinned.

"That's great man." He glanced at his fiancé and smiled, kissing her sweetly. "Babe, this is Edward Cullen. Remember me mentioning him?" Carrie frowned. "We went to this summer camp together ages ago back in high school. We all wanted him to go pro ball with us. Best natural pitcher I had ever seen, but he said he wanted to be a scientist instead." Dean said rolling his eyes. Edward chuckled, and wrapped an arm around my waist. Dean looked at me then his eyes widened. "You're his Bella!" he said pointing at me. I frowned and nodded slowly. "Man, Edward would not shut up about you! I remember someone had to toss a bucket of water over him because he wouldn't shut up." I looked up at Edward for confirmation. He grimaced and I laughed.

"Was that the summer Esme and Carlisle sent you away and I was moping all summer long with no one to hang out with and nothing to do?" I asked. Edward chuckled.

"Yes, that's the only summer we ever spent apart." I nodded and turned back to Dean and Carrie.

"What a funny coincidence." They both nodded. "Well the cakes are done if you would like to sample them." I said smiling. Carrie nodded.

"Oh Dean don't they smell incredible?" Carrie squealed. Dean nodded with a chuckle.

"They sure do."

**Alright! So that is chapter one! woot! Chapter two will be up next friday... and who knows, if this story gets a good response, I'll update sooner. ;)**

**oh P.S! go look at my profile and new poll!**


	2. Chapter 2 One I Love

**Okay! So I'm leaving on a 2,000 mile road trip tomorrow afternoon so here is the update ONE DAY EARLY! YOu lucky things!**

**I hope you enjoy lemon flavour. This chapter's got it.**

* * *

Chapter 2

One I Love

Cause you're the one I love  
You're the one I love  
You're the one I love  
ahhhh, ahhhh

"Edward? Will you get the light?" I asked as we walked up to the apartment later that night. I had an arm full of binders and books, all for the preparation of the Emerson wedding.

Edward flicked on the lights and took some of the books from me. I sighed in relief. "This wedding is going to be the death of me." I said shaking my head. Edward chuckled softly and kissed my forehead.

"Way to be optimistic love." I smiled and put my things on the dining room table. "Do you want a beer or some wine?" Edward asked moving to the kitchen. I nodded.

"A beer is fine." I called, slipping off my shoes. Edward returned with two beers and handed me one. "Thanks." He nodded and we both sipped in silence. "How much work do you have to do?" I asked softly. He rubbed his neck.

"Quite a lot. I'm still trying to fine tune this project." Edward was working on a project for one of his classes, that even after him explaining it six times with full diagrams and flashcards, I still couldn't understand.

"Are you going to be up late then?" I asked moving in front of him. He nodded.

"Don't feel like you need to stay up or anything. I'll probably be no fun." It was true. When Edward got into his thinking mode, little could pull him out of it. I nodded and snaked my hands up his chest and around his neck. His hands automatically wrapped around my waist and I grinned.

"Do you have to start working right away?" I asked, lacing my fingers through his hair. He smiled a dazzling smiled before bending down and kissing my neck. I sighed and tilted my head back as my eyes closed. A serious benefit of loving a man you've known all your life, he knew EVERYTHING about you. What you liked, what you didn't, what gave you the most happiness, pleasure, what spoiled your mood. He knew it all and worked that knowledge to his advantage.

Edward pressed me into the wall so his whole body was pushing against mine. I could feel all of him against me. Every beautiful, defined muscle; and it was all mine. "Maybe I can start in an hour." Edward whispered against my skin. Goose flesh rose up along my arms as he spoke and we both grinned.

"An hour sounds good."I said looking up at him and wrapping my legs around his waist. He smiled and picked me up easily.

"An hour doesn't sound like enough time." He said smiling. I felt my legs grow weak around him and I was glad he was holding me up. I probably would have fallen otherwise. "The things I want to do to you Isabella." His voice was deep and husky and I felt my panties soak when I heard it. "An hour is hardly enough time." I fought to find my voice and when I did it sounded weak and shaky.

"Then you better get started." He grinned and started toward our bedroom.

"Best advice I've heard all day."

Being with Edward was so natural to me; it was like breathing or thinking. Something that I needed to survive and didn't ever question. We had grown, developed and explored together. We first made love on my sixteenth birthday. It was slow and awkward but the sense of completion, finding where I fit best in the world overruled all other awkwardness.

Now, my body knew what to do without me thinking about it. It was an instinct.

Edward laid me gently on the bed and hovered over me, planting his knees firmly on the bed, one between my legs and the other on the outside of my right thigh. His chest was low, pressing against mine as he covered my neck in kisses. I felt a hot breath escape my lips and with it a low moan. I felt Edward's lips pull into a smile as his long slim fingers went to work on my blouse, freeing me from it's clutches. He peeled it away slowly, kissing down my collar bone and down my chest. I felt my heart thudding hard and I gasped for air as his tongue made a hot, wet path down my skin. I gasped in absolute pleasure. "Bella. You get more beautiful every time I see you." He whispered against my flesh, his cool breath hitting the path of moister his tongue had just made. I bit my lip and a small moan escaped my lips.

"Edward." I gasped. I was throbbing. Every part of my body yearning for him. Edward smirked and played with the button of my pants for a moment before undoing it. He moved intentionally slow, making my throbbing body ache and scream. He chuckled against my flat stomach before kissing it.

"I love you Isabella." With his words I felt my pants slide off. I glanced up at him and was surprised to see he was without a shirt. When had he gotten that off? He smirked at me and my heart fluttered. He was so heart-stoppingly beautiful it seemed almost unfair he ended up with plain old me. He deserved a model or an actress, not some small town baker.

Edward moved back up my body and kissed my lips fully, washing away my thoughts. I flipped us over and straddled his narrow hips. I grinned at him before kissing every inch of his chest. I felt his strong heart beat and kissed the place just above his heart. I kissed down his chest, down his stomach and to the sharp V of his hip bone. I let my tongue follow the shape of his hips and heard his breathing hitch. I smiled. Good, we were almost even.

I took my time, just as he had, with his pants. I could feel him straining against the denim and smiled in anticipation.

Once he was free of his jeans, Edward sat up and pulled me to his chest, kissing me deeply. I wrapped my arms around him straddling his hips again. There was so little between us, just the lace of my panties and the silk of his boxers. That was it.

Edward laid me down on the bed while kissing me. His hand wandered down my stomach toward my panties. Any other day we probably could have kept up this teasing dance, but tonight we both just wanted each other.

Before I knew it, Edward had rid both of us of our last remaining garment. He hovered over me a moment before diving in. The absolute pleasure was blinding and I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head. This had to be what heaven was like. How could there be anything better?

We moved slowly but deliberately, in no rush to be parted.

As Edward set the pace, I felt a familiar coil tighten in the pit of my stomach. It grew with each one of his thrusts and spread throughout my body till I felt I would combust and break. I was way beyond the capacity to form coherent words let alone sentences and it seemed Edward was as well. We rocked together, slowly gaining momentum until I had almost reached my peak.

Edward, sensing how close I was, bent down to kiss me as he thrust, urging me along. His tongue explored my mouth and I thrust myself toward him harder. "Come for me My Bella. Scream my name." he whispered against my mouth. With that I fell, screaming Edward's name. I was barely aware that he followed close behind me, calling my name as well.

We fell in an exhausted heap on the bed, limbs curled together as the waves of pleasure rolled through us. "I love you Edward." I whispered against his chest. He hugged me closer to his chest and kissed my bare shoulder.

"I love you my Bella."

…

I woke to the smell of coffee the next morning. I rolled over in bed to find Edward absent. I frowned and sat up, clutching the blanket to my chest. I glanced at the clock and saw it was 5 a.m. I frowned and stood up, pulling on one of his tee shirts. I walked out to the dining room where Edward was writing furiously, a hot cup of coffee next to him, untouched.

"Baby, have you slept at all?" I asked yawning. Edward looked up at me, startled and smiled feebly. He opened his arms and I crawled on his lap, laying my head against his chest.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked kissing my temple. I shook my head.

"I was fine until I woke up. You weren't there." I said looking up at him. He smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry Love, I just wanted to get some of this done." He said motioning toward the table. I turned to it and examined the papers there.

"Have any luck?" I asked trying to make sense of any of it. He sighed.

"A bit. There is just one road block and once I get past that, I have the feeling I can master it." He said frustrated. I nodded and stood.

"Come on Edward." I said taking his hands in mine. "You've been working too hard. Come to bed." He sighed and nodded, standing.

"You're right. I should get some sleep." I nodded and led him back to the bedroom. We crawled back into bed and Edward wrapped his strong arms around me. "Good night Love." He whispered in my hair.

"Goodnight Edward." I whispered back.

…

"Sunshine!" I flinched at the loud voice. "Oh Sunshine! Wake up!" I burrowed closer to Edward's chest. "Good morning Sunshine!" The covers were ripped from the bed and I squealed, remembering I wasn't wearing anything but Edward's shirt. I sat up, Edward's arms around my waist. I looked up, trying to catch my breath and looked at the small pixie at my feet. "Jeez Bella, calm down. It's nothing I haven't seen before." She said dramatically. I blushed brilliant red and Edward sighed.

"Alice." He groaned. "Can't you keep your hyperactivity to yourself before noon?" He growled. Alice rolled her eyes and flitted to the closet. "We should have never given her a spare key." Edward muttered. I smiled and Alice sighed.

"Come on Bella. Get up. You have a shopping appointment in one hour." I frowned.

"Shopping? What are you talking about?" I asked rubbing my head.

"Shopping. We have to talk and I'm calling an emergency meeting." She said riffling through my closet. I looked at Edward who shrugged, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. I glared at him.

"What are the boys doing?" Alice stopped and turned to me, grinning.

"The boys are going to my place and moving all the furniture in." I grinned, turning to Edward. He moaned and fell back against the bed.

"Ha-ha." I sang. Edward glared at me and smirked.

"You have to shop." My smile fell. "With Alice." I glared at him.

"Fine, we're even." I said frowning. He nodded and Alice cleared her throat. We turned to look at her to see her small hands resting on her hips, impatiently. She was glaring at us.

"If you are finished making fun of me and my husband, you two have to get ready." She said arching an eyebrow. Edward turned to look at me and grinned. "And you can't shower together because that will take even longer." Edward sighed and flopped back on the bed.

"Go ahead Love." He said closing his eyes. I nodded slowly and slipped off the bed, taking the clothes Alice was holding on my way. She smiled and winked.

"I'm going to make you some breakfast." I nodded and moved to the bathroom.

The hot water was amazingly soothing on my tired muscles and I felt myself taking a longer shower than was probably necessary.

When I got out, the smell of fresh coffee and egg sandwiches. I wandered into the kitchen, toweling my hair off.

Edward and Alice were sitting at the bar, both sipping coffee. There were three plates with egg sandwiches set out, the bag from the restaurant they had been bought from, stuffed hastily under the sink. I smiled. "Yum, nothing like Alice's 'home cooking'." I said grinning. Alice smiled.

"Of course. Eat up Bells. We have a full day ahead of us." I groaned internally to myself, and leaned my head against Edward's shoulder. He rubbed my back gently.

"You'll be alright Love." I nodded and Alice hopped up.

"Alright, Edward go get ready, Bella, let's go. I'm going to get your hair and makeup done." I frowned in distaste but followed Alice my bedroom. Alice sat me at the mirror and grinned. "Alright, let's get to work."

She worked swiftly and with purpose, only pausing every once in a while to stand back and look over what she had done. Her brows furrowed in concentration and her nose scrunched up as she worked. She reminded me of some great artist, working on their most challenging piece yet. Fortunately for me, this Bella Barbie session only lasted about a half hour so by the time I was finished, Edward was out of the shower and dressed.

"Great, you both are presentable and awake, let's go." She said grinning. Edward held my hand all the way to the cars where Alice's flashy little Yellow Porsche sat next to Edward's sleek silver Volvo. Alice danced to the driver's seat of her car and smiled at me before slipping in. I turned to Edward and sighed.

"Have a good time today." He said brushing the hair from my eyes. I nodded.

"You too. I love you Edward." He smiled and kissed me sweetly.

"I love you too Lamb. Always."

**So I hope you enjoyed. I will be driving next Friday but I'll update when I can. Until next time, ta. Oh. PS. Profile.**


	3. Chapter 3 Sparks

**Alright, So I am 2000 miles from home, sleeping in Michael Phelps' house and I just barely remembered this chapter. You guys better enjoy this because I'm sooooo busy, It's insane. Anyway, here it is. Might want to pull out the tissue box for this one. :(**

Chapter 3

Sparks

* * *

_Did I drive you away?  
I know what you'll say.  
You'll say, "Oh, sing one we know"  
But I promise you this,  
I'll always look out for you.  
That's what I'll do._

_My heart is yours.  
It's you that I hold on to.  
That's what I'll do._

* * *

"Alice, please, can we be done?" I asked leaning against the wall closest to me and sighing. Alice looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She turned to Rose who shrugged.

"I have everything I need." Rose said nodding. I grinned.

"Thank God." I muttered. Alice glared at me.

"Come on Bella, it's not that bad." She said frowning. I sighed and stood up.

"Alice, spending time with you and Rose is absolutely wonderful, but the relentless shopping is a bit hard on me." I said, trying to apologize in so many words for hurting her feelings. She nodded and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry I made you run around the mall with me." I smiled.

"As long as I have you two with me I guess I'll put up with it." I said turning and hugging Rose. Alice was beaming.

"Great, now let's get home and see how well our men did on moving everything into my new house." Alice said grinning. We nodded and walked out to her car.

When we pulled up to Alice and Jasper's new house, the moving truck was gone and it was almost 5:30 p.m. We all got out and headed toward the front door. "Jazz! We're home!" Alice called. I heard noise from upstairs and glanced up.

"Up here honey." Alice grinned.

"In his office." She smiled. We looked around, surprised all the furniture was in here and looking somewhat together. Of course Alice would be re arranging everything soon so it didn't matter where the guys had put it. We headed toward the stairs and started up. Jasper and Emmett were moving a large desk around the room, trying to get it just right. Alice and Rose grinned. "Jazzy the house looks so much better!" Alice cried, dancing to his side. Jasper smiled and kissed her sweetly. Rose nodded and moved to Emmett's side, wrapping him in a hug. I frowned.

"Where is Edward?" Jasper looked up at me and smiled briefly.

"He left about two hours ago. He said he had some work to get done before you came home." I nodded, disappointed he wasn't here.

"We'll give you a ride to your place." Rose said nodding. I smiled at her.

"Thanks." We finished up moving the office before leaving. Emmett and Rosalie were scheduled to get married in four months and lived about two blocks away from Edward and me.

"So, how are the wedding plans coming?" I asked curiously. Rose glanced at Emmett then turned to me with a smile.

"Great, that reminds me." I smiled, not needing to hear the rest of her sentence.

"I'd be happy to take care of the food." I said smiling. Rose grinned.

"Oh thank you so much Bella. I only really trust you to do it just how I want it." I blushed.

"I'll try to live up to your expectations of me." She rolled her eyes.

"Please, that won't be difficult. You're brilliant." I blushed again and turned to Emmett.

"So how are things down at the lab?" He grinned.

"Awesome. I'm working this new case right now and it is so intense. I love my job." I grinned. Emmett was a CSI. He was brilliant and exceedingly good at his job. "How about you Squirt? My little bro treating you right?" I grinned. Emmett was Edward's older brother, and had been like a brother to me all my life as well.

"You know he is." I said grinning. Emmett nodded.

"Good. You just let me know if he slips up, I'll come over and beat him for you." I rolled my eyes and chuckled. He had been saying the same thing to me since Edward and I started dating.

"Thanks Em, I'll keep that in mind." He nodded and pulled up in front of my apartment. He shut off the car and unbuckled his seatbelt. No matter what time it was, or how late he was running to some appointment, whenever he drove one of us girls home, he always walked us to our doors and checked inside for any unwelcome visitors. "I've seen too many cases where girls were attacked in their own homes." He would say. I didn't really mind much. It gave me a sense of security.

We walked up to my apartment and I unlocked the door. "Edward, I'm home." I called, letting Emmett in first so he could sweep the room. I walked into the kitchen and put my purse down while Emmett looked around. "Edward?" I frowned. He usually met me at the door, and if not, he was by my side in seconds. I remembered seeing his car in the parking lot and frowned. Emmett came back to my side frowning.

"He's not here." I nodded.

"Maybe he's taking a walk." I suggested. Emmett nodded.

"Maybe." There was something off about Emmett's expression though. It was calculating, accessing the scene around me. I looked around. Nothing looked out of place. Nothing strange except Edward's absence. "Bella, I want you to call me when Edward gets back alright?" I nodded.

"Alright Em, I'll call you." He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"I'll see you later Bells." I nodded.

"Bye Em." He shut the door and I frowned. Why did something feel, off? Walking around, I noticed some things missing. Edward's coat from the back of the chair in the dining room, his large project he had been working on, the morning's newspaper I had thrown on the coffee table two days ago. I walked to the bedroom and saw a few drawers hanging open, their contents gone. I frowned. What was going on?

Then I saw it. It was sitting on our bed, his writing clear and bold on the front. Bella. I reached for the envelope slowly, almost afraid of its content. Why did it scare me so much? Why was panic flooding my veins? Why couldn't I slow my heart?

I took the envelope in my shaky hands and bit my lip. I turned it over and pulled out the note.

_Bella,_

_I'm sorry I've held this pretense for so long, but I just didn't know how to tell you. These past few months have really opened my eyes to my future and I'm sorry to say you're not part of it._

_I'm leaving you. I've taken all I need with me. Anything I have left you may keep. I won't be in contact, I won't come back. Don't try to look for me._

_I don't love you anymore, I'm not sure I ever did. I'm sorry for wasting your time._

_-Edward_

_p.s. _

_Don't forget to feed Pickles._

I couldn't really explain what was happening to me. It felt like my heart had completely shattered and all the pain was making me numb. My mind wouldn't process his words. They couldn't be true. They couldn't. Yet there they sat, in Edward's neat hand, plain as day.

I clutched the note to my chest and squeezed my eyes shut.

I needed to get out of here. I needed to leave.

I wasn't aware I had been walking anywhere until a soft mist covered my face. I blinked and felt harder drops of water sting my eyes. Was it rain or tears? I didn't know.

I walked aimlessly, completely numb to the world around me, until my legs collapsed. I fell heavily onto the ground and closed my eyes. It was all just a dream. A horrible, horrible dream. That was it. I let the comforting blackness of denial lull me to sleep until I felt nothing. Absolutely nothing.

**:( alright, so I'm driving home tomorrow so I'll see you when I get back in two days. Tootles.**


	4. Chapter 4 Fix You

**Thanks so much to everyone who wished me a safe trip home. My road trip was amazing. I saw Harry Potter (the actor), Michael Phelps, and a bunch of other gorgeous men that could probably be famous. It was so fun.**

**Questions answered at the bottom:**

Chapter 4

Fix You

_When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
could it be worse?_

"Bella!" I could hear the voice screaming my name, but I couldn't respond. "Bella!" large hands gripped me and I flinched. They were hot, too hot. "Bella, are you alright? Wake up Bells." I felt his hot hands touching my cheeks and I wanted to scream. Please, leave me alone! I wanted to sob, but my throat was dry and my voice wouldn't work. "Don't worry Bella. You'll be okay. I promise." How could I be okay when my world didn't want me anymore? How could anyone expect me to live through that?

I drifted in and out of consciousness for what felt like forever. I could feel bright lights shining on my sensitive eye lids and I flinched away from them. "What is she saying? Carlisle what's wrong with her?" I heard a high soprano voice ask. My eyes shot open. Carlisle. Edward always talked to his father about everything. If there was one person who could help me, it was Carlisle.

"Carlisle." My voice was scratchy and dry. Someone handed me a glass of water and I downed it greedily. I looked around and my eyes focused on Carlisle. My second father. "Where is he?" I asked, desperation in my tone. "What's wrong with him? What's going on?" I asked close to tears. Carlisle frowned.

"Bella, sweetheart, calm down. Who are you talking about?" I tried to say his name, but it got stuck in my throat. Instead I shoved my note to him. He took it, a question in his blue eyes. He looked down at it and read. I waited in agony for him to speak, but he was frozen.

"Bella." I couldn't take my eyes from Carlisle. "Bella, what's wrong. What happened?" A door opened somewhere and Rosalie's voice reached my ears.

"Edward isn't picking up his cell. Where is he?" I flinched at the sound of his name and crumpled in pain. I hugged my knees, sobbing. Carlisle still hadn't moved, though he was now watching me instead of the note.

"Dad. What is wrong with her?" Carlisle sighed heavily and turned to his son. He handed Emmett the note and turned back to me.

"Bella, sweetheart, where did you find that?" Carlisle asked gently. I looked up at him and sobbed. I felt like I couldn't breathe, like someone was pressing on my lungs and heart, trying to stop my life. I almost welcomed the thought, because really, I had no life without him. There was no such existence for me.

"What the hell is this?" Emmett asked, outraged. "Who forged this?" I looked up at him, confused.

"You can't believe he actually wrote that note." Carlisle said, slightly concerned. I nodded.

"It's his writing." I choked. "It was on my bed." Carlisle shook his head.

"Bella, something is clearly wrong. Edward loves you more than anything ever. It's not possible for him to live without you." Carlisle said gently. I shook my head, not wanting to hear I the words I so desperately hoped were true. I couldn't let myself believe, because when the truth came out and proved his letter true, I would die. I couldn't handle the pain of that.

"Something isn't right." Emmett said frowning. I looked up at him through my tears. "I just spoke to Edward earlier today. He was talking about marrying you. There is no way this letter is true." Tears exploded from me at his words and I found arms, winding around me, hugging me tightly. "Bella, I'm going to call this in. Something is not right. I want you to stay here for tonight. I'm going to go look around your apartment." I nodded numbly, my body shaking with sobs. I felt a hand sooth circles on my back. I whimpered.

"Bella, sweetheart you'll be alright. We'll figure this out." Rosalie promised. I nodded, not believing her. "You just rest. Alright? Let Emmett and the police take care of this."

"Bella." I looked up at Emmett, pained at the similarities between him and Edward. "Bella I promise you I will find out what's going on. I promise I will fix this. I will fix you." I blinked, tears welling up in my eyes again.

"Thank you." I whispered. He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"I love you Bella. You're my sister and I will do whatever it takes to make you smile again."

.Emmett.

I had called Bella and Edward's place a few times, worried. Something in my gut was telling me something was wrong.

After I got their voicemail for the tenth time, I was getting really antsy. I stood up grabbing my keys from the coffee table. Rose looked up at me from her book, a question in her beautiful eyes. "I'm going to go check up on Bella and Edward. I have a bad feeling."I said kissing her gently. She nodded.

"Be safe." I nodded and slipped out the door. I headed down to the parking lot when a small bundled form caught my attention. It was Bella. She was lying on the cement in front of my apartment building. She was curled up, her eyes shut tight. Panic whirled in me as I ran toward her, ignoring the heavy rain.

"Bella!" I said worried. "Bella!" I said running for her. I felt for a pulse, relieved when I found one. "Bella are you alright? Wake up Bells." I pleaded, touching her cheeks, trying to warm her. I quickly picked her up, running her to my car. She needed a doctor. Her skin was like ice, her breaths short and shallow. "Don't worry Bella. You'll be okay. I promise." I said putting her in the front seat of my car, turning on the heaters and directing them at her. I called Rose as I pulled out of the parking lot. "Rose, I found Bella out in front of the apartment. She was passed out in the rain. I'm taking her to dad. Will you try to get a hold of Edward and meet me at the hospital?" I asked in a rush.

"I'm on it. Is she okay?" I glanced at Bella, my heart squeezing in worry.

"She will be."

I made a series of calls on the way to the hospital. I tried their apartment, tried Edward's cell, tried everything. He was nowhere to be found.

When I finally pulled up to the hospital, it felt years later, though it had been less than five minutes. I ran in, Bella in my arms as I navigated the ER expertly. I knew my father was working tonight and I needed to find him, ASAP.

What happened next became a blur. I found my dad and he immediately moved to help us. Alice and Jasper showed up at some point, so did my mother, Esme. Bella was curled in the fetal position, her eyes closed, her mouth moving so slowly in low murmurs. "What is she saying? Carlisle what is wrong with her?" Alice asked worriedly. Suddenly, Bella's eyes flew open.

"Carlisle." Her voice was scratchy and dry. Carlisle handed her a glass of water and she downed it instantly. She looked around, her eyes not focusing until she came to Carlisle. "Where is he?" she asked, desperation in her tone. "What's wrong with him? What's going on?" she asked close to tears. Carlisle frowned.

"Bella, sweetheart, calm down. Who are you talking about?" Her eyes were heavy with an unspoken pain and she struggled to speak. She shook her head after a moment, shoving a soggy piece of paper to Carlisle. He took it slowly, looking over it. Bella seemed to freeze as Carlisle read the paper.

"Bella." Alice said gently. "Bella, what's wrong. What happened?" A door opened and Rosalie strode in.

"Edward isn't picking up his cell. Where is he?" Bella flinched at the sound of his name and crumpled in pain. She hugged her knees, sobbing. I had never seen anyone look so completely broken.

Carlisle still hadn't moved, though he was now watching Bella instead of the note.

"Dad. What is wrong with her?" Carlisle sighed heavily and turned to me. He handed me the paper and turned back to Bella. I looked down at the note and started reading. Disgust and horror rose in me as I processed the words written.

"Bella, sweetheart, where did you find that?" Carlisle asked gently. She looked up at him and sobbed.

"What the hell is this?" I asked, outraged. "Who forged this?" She looked up at me, confusion in her broken eyes.

"You can't believe he actually wrote that note." Carlisle said, slightly concerned. Bella nodded.

"It's his writing." She choked. "It was on my bed." Carlisle shook his head. I was disgusted. Who would do this to her?

"Bella, something is clearly wrong. Edward loves you more than anything ever. It's not possible for him to live without you." Carlisle said gently. Bella shook her head, denial clear in her eyes. She looked like someone had sucked life out of her. Like someone had taken out her heart, her soul.

"Something isn't right." I said frowning. Bella looked up at me through her tears. There was no way Edward would ever wish this sort of pain on anyone, especially Bella. "I just spoke to Edward earlier today. He was talking about marrying you. There is no way this letter is true." Tears exploded from Bella at my words and Rose and Alice moved to hug her. "Bella, I'm going to call this in. Something is not right. I want you to stay here for tonight. I'm going to go look around your apartment." She nodded, tears pouring out of her as her tiny frame shook with her sobs. Rose rubbed her back gently as Alice hugged her tighter.

"Bella, sweetheart you'll be alright. We'll figure this out." Rosalie promised. Bella nodded, disbelieving. "You just rest. Alright? Let Emmett and the police take care of this."

"Bella." She looked up at me and I saw fresh pain in her eyes. "Bella I promise you I will find out what's going on. I promise I will fix this. I will fix you." Her tears had subsided for now, though I could see new ones forming.

"Thank you." she whispered. I nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Bella. You're my sister and I will do whatever it takes to make you smile again." And I meant it. I would stop at nothing until I had my brother back and my sister happy again. It broke my heart to see her like this. No one should ever face that much pain. No one ever and I made it my goal to make sure that no one I knew would ever feel that pain ever.

.Bella.

Time passed in a haze. I seemed to be in this middle stage between sleep and being awake. I never rested, but didn't move around much either. I was stuck in reverse.

I wasn't aware of the tears that would pour down my face at a near constant rate, I didn't hear people calling out my name in concern. I didn't taste the food they shoved in my mouth to keep me alive. I didn't want to be alive without him. My life had absolutely no purpose without him. I needed him with me. Needed to feel his heart beating with mine, to feel his arms embrace me, blocking out the cold. I needed his voice, reassuring me that everything would be alright. I needed him back.

I wasn't sure how much time passed before I got actual sleep, it didn't matter really. I was dying, I could feel it. My heart was gone, my soul ripped from me, all I had left was my physical life and that was slowly diminishing without the support of the other two.

I welcomed death with open arms. I just wanted the oppressive pain to leave me. I needed peace.

It was about a week later that I tried to stop the pain. It hurt so much, constricting my lungs, forcing my chest into a panic. I needed peace.

So for the first time in my life, I took drugs to force myself into a slumber, trying to escape my nightmares. It worked and in moments I was sinking into the most comforting black abyss. Every pain and worry gone, leaving me light and floating. It was the biggest relief and in those terrifying moments, I realized I would be content if I never awoke from this drug induced nirvana.

**Alright some common questions, **

**1. Who is Pickles? **

**My answer: Good question. I'm glad you all picked up on that. It will be addressed in a later chapter.**

**2. Is it something to do with his project?**

**My answer: Again a good question. It'll become clear in a chapter or so.**

**3. How Dare Edward leave her with that note! WHAT A JERK!**

**My answer: Patience. Would he really do that? Well as we've all seen from New Moon, yes he can. Ouch.**

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hit me up if you have any questions, comments, concerns or smart remarks. :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Shiver

**Woah, sorry I didn't post yesterday! I was sooooo busy running around all day then at night, I found the MOST AMAZING STORY! OME! I have been crying and laughing and it's just amazing. It's called Holding Out For You by ObsessingOverEdward. Seriously, go check it out. It is AMAZING!**

Chapter 5

Shiver

* * *

_From the moment I wake  
to the moment I sleep  
I'll be there by your side  
just you try and stop me_

I awoke the next morning, cold and empty. My mind was hazy from the drugs I had taken last night and I felt horrible. All my memories flooded to me, hitting me tenfold. It was wrong, waking up without his arms wrapped around me, his body shielding me from the world. I shut my eyes against the intense heartache that came over me, willing it to subside.

"Bella?" I looked up to see Rose and Alice watching me. Alice was sitting at the foot of the bed, Rose by the door. "How are you feeling sweetheart?" I blinked and laid my head back down on the pillow. I felt the large bed shift as Alice and Rosalie both crawled on the bed, one on either side of me. "Bella it's been a week. You need to get up." I ignored Alice's advice.

"Bella I can't understand why you're not seeing this clearly." Rose said gently. I turned to face her. "You know that he loves you more than life. You know that he can't live without you, yet here you lay, trying to escape the pain of the idea of him not wanting you." I stared at her, surprised at her tone. She was frustrated. "There is no possible way he wrote that note voluntarily Bella, you have to see that." I shut my eyes, trying to take a deep breath. My lungs shook with the effort and my body shivered.

"We're going to go help Esme make you some breakfast. Please Bella, please think about what we've said." Alice said gently. I couldn't move and after a moment, they left with a sigh. I let my mind wander over their words. Somewhere in my mind, I believed them. I knew that Edward had loved me more than anything. He would never intentionally hurt me. But the larger, more pained part of me realized that I wasn't good enough for Edward, I had never been. It made sense that he would want to leave me.

Music floated up to my through the house, a song that I had once found comforting. Now it just brought back heavy memories of happier times.

_It was the morning after Edward and I had first made love. I woke up, surprised to still find him laying next to me. I had been sure that he would have left in the middle of the night, gone screaming into the forest, never to return. He smiled at my surprised look._

_"Why the surprise love?" I blinked, unable to really speak. He brought his hand up to my face, brushing away my hair from my eyes._

_"I thought you would have booked it out of here by now." I confessed. He frowned._

_"Why?" I shrugged._

_"I was worried you thought I wasn't that great, last night." I said awkwardly, blushing like mad. Edward smiled and pulled me against his chest._

_"Bella love, you were perfect. You completed me in ways I didn't know I need completion. I love you." I felt tears burn my eyes._

_"I love you too." I confessed. He smiled and kissed me tenderly. He pulled away, smiling. "What?" I asked softly. He leaned over to turn up his ipod. I hadn't realized it had been playing._

_The music swirled around us, as Edward pulled me tighter against his chest, singing to me the lyrics. _

_"From the moment I wake  
to the moment I sleep  
I'll be there by your side  
just you try and stop me."_

_His voice had made me shiver. His voice rang with such honesty and conviction. I knew he was speaking only the truth._

I sat up in the bed I was in with a jolt. Of course Edward loved me. How could I even have doubted that? The signs were everywhere, starting years ago when we were in preschool. He could never leave me on purpose.

I stood up quickly, ignoring the fatigue I was feeling, and raced out of the room. I hadn't even realized I was at Carlisle and Esme's place until just now. I ran downstairs to the kitchen to find Rose, Alice and Esme, standing around, talking. Their faces all ranging from fear to sadness to confusion. They all looked up at me, startled.

"He loves me." I said breathlessly. "He loves me. He could never leave me." They stared at me in surprise. "He could never hurt me like that." I was feeling so much joy, it hardly mattered that he was still gone. As long as he still wanted me, I could deal with the rest.

"What brought on the change of heart?" Rose asked, standing and hugging me. I grinned.

"That song." I said, pointing to the ipod dock in the kitchen. Alice frowned.

"Shiver?" I nodded.

"Edward used to sing it to me when I would wake up." I said slowly. "He loves me." Alice and Esme were next to me in a heartbeat, pulling me into a fierce hug.

"Sweetheart I'm so glad you've realized it." Esme said gently. I nodded.

"Me too. I can't believe I doubted him." I said shaking my head.

"It's alright. The important thing is that you believe it now." I nodded. I was suddenly antsy. I needed to be productive.

"Where is Emmett?" they glanced at each other, uneasily.

"He's at the lab. They found a few things." I stared at Rose, waiting for more details. When no one spoke, I sighed and turned to leave the room.

"Bella." I turned to see Alice, holding on to my elbow. "Where are you going?" I frowned.

"I'm going to go shower, then head to the lab. I want Edward back."

They tried to stop me from going over to the lab, but I was determined. I needed to be updated. Rose, seeing my determination, agreed to drive me over. Alice and Esme remained at the house. Rose and I drove in silence. I played with the ring Edward had given me on my twentieth birthday. A promise that one day we would be married. I smiled at it and tried to keep the panic at bay.

We arrived at the lab and I all but ran inside. I stormed in, looking for Emmett. "Miss?" I looked up at the woman who had stopped me. "You can't be here." She said giving me a disapproving look. I glared at her.

"I'm here to see Emmett Cullen." I growled. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, they all are." I frowned, did Emmett have a fan club? I almost chuckled at the thought before pushing past her. She yelled after me, trying to stop me. I found Emmett in his office, studying his computer screen.

"Em." He glanced at the door and shot up when he saw me.

"Bella! Are you alright? How are you holding up? Come here. Oh my god it's good to see you up and talking." He said pulling me into a fierce hug. The woman stuttered in silence.

"You know this woman?" she asked. Emmett nodded.

"This is my sister in law." He said holding me tighter to his chest. The woman nodded.

"Rose is out front." I whispered. Emmett nodded.

"Karin, see to it my wife is allowed into my office with no problems." He ordered the woman. She blinked in surprised, then nodded, leaving the room. Emmett turned to me. He examined my face and smiled softly. "You've come around." He said gently. It surprised me how observant he could be. Just like Edward.

I nodded. "I have." Emmett smiled and pulled me into another hug.

"I'm so glad Bells. It killed me to see you in that kind of pain." I shuddered at the memory and nodded.

"Em, I need to know what you've found." I said pulling away from him. He looked at me, hesitantly before nodding.

"Come sit down Bella." He said pointing to some chairs at his desk. The office door and Rose strode in, kissing Emmett before coming to sit next to me. She took my hand in hers as Emmett gathered up the file on his desk. "Did Edward recently injure himself in some way?" I frowned in confusion. "You know, paper cut, cut himself shaving, something?" I shook my head. I knew every mark on his body.

"No. The last time he cut himself was two months ago. That wasn't even at home. It was at Carlisle and Esme's." Emmett nodded. "Why?" Emmett sighed.

"We found some blood on the floor. There was some evidence of a struggle. We ran the DNA tests, two sets, one for Edward, the other an unknown male. We're trying to find who it belongs to still." I felt my lungs sputter as my heart beat wildly out of control. Rose rubbed my hand gently, trying to sooth me. "Bella, I'm not supposed to release these details," I nodded, cutting him off.

"I understand Emmett. I'll keep them to myself. Thank you for telling me." He nodded.

"I know for a fact that he was taken though. He didn't leave you." I was curious to hear his explanation, though I already knew it was true. He slid me a photographed copy of the letter I had found. It stung to see it, but Emmett pointed to the bottom. "P.s. don't forget to feed Pickles." He said slowly. I gasped as the realization hit me.

"What?" Rose asked, frowning.

"Pickles." I breathed, looking up at Emmett. He nodded.

"When we were little, we all would pretend that we got into different trouble Situations. You know, being chased, robbed, kidnapped. The other two had to then figure out what had happened to the person by the clues the victim left behind. We used pickles to explain we had been kidnapped. It seems Edward was trying to communicate to us in a subtle way." Rose was shocked.

"I can't believe he remembered that." I said stunned. Emmett nodded.

"Bella, do you know what the project Edward was working on was?" I looked up and shrugged.

"It was something about nuclear physics. I didn't get it, though he tried to explain it to me at least fifty times." Emmett nodded. "Why? Is this what everything is all about?" I asked, sitting up. Emmett sighed.

"We don't know. I have a hunch that it is though. If he was studying nuclear physics, he was probably looking into nuclear weapons. I know my brother. I'm sure it interested him. That leads us on a very dangerous road." He said sighing. "The people who would want that kind of information are not the people we want to have it." I started panicking again. Oh god, could this have a disastrous result for not only me, but the world?

"Bella, don't worry. They will figure out what's going on." Rose said gently. I nodded, loosing feeling in my limbs.

"Bells, I have one more question." I looked up at Emmett. "Did Edward finish this project?" I shook my head.

"As far as I know, he was close, but couldn't quite finish it." And if he didn't finish it, that must mean he was still alive. It had to mean that, because they couldn't finish it without him. I felt hope flutter in my heart. Thank god.

*Edward*

I came home exhausted. I couldn't believe how much furniture Alice had wanted upstairs. Couldn't she have hired people to do that?

I wanted to get home and get some work done so that Bella and I could have the night together. I wanted to be able to spend more time with her. I knew it was exhausting for her, having to deal with my odd hours while I tried to perfect this project.

I stripped down when I got home, heading straight for the shower. The hot water helped sooth my muscles. It was amazing. I stepped out of the shower and walked to the closet, pulling on the first things I found. Some jeans and an old worn college shirt. I toweled off my hair and walked into the kitchen to pour myself some water. I froze when I saw the man sitting in the living room. "Who are you? What are you doing in here?" I asked surprised. He looked up at me and grinned. That grin gave me the chills.

"Edward, it seems I am in need of your assistance." I looked around, dumbfounded.

"How did you get in? You need to leave before I call the cops." The man just smiled.

"Edward, I don't want to have to resort to violence, but should the need occur I am prepared." I frowned and looked around, noticing several other men, all at least as large as Emmett, watching me.

"What do you want?" I asked hesitantly. How was I going to deal with all of this? The man stood up and walked toward the wall closest to him. He picked up a picture of Bella and smiled.

"She is very beautiful. I'm sure she would make a good pet." I was enraged at his words. I launched at him, and felt his men pounce on me before I could get near him. I knocked one in the nose, but the other grabbed my arms, holding them down. The man I had hit flung blood off his hands and glared at me. "Now now, there really is no need for violence. Come along Edward." He said putting the picture back. "We need your help. You come peacefully, we'll leave your girlfriend alone." I looked at the picture of Bella he had just held. She was so beautiful. I loved her more than anything. I sighed and nodded.

"Alright. I'll do it." I conceded.

"I thought it would take more to convince you." The man admitted. He sounded disappointed. I shrugged, my face becoming a façade of calm. "Alright, well here is a pen and paper, we'll need you to write her a note so that she doesn't come looking for you." He said as I was shoved down on the couch. I blinked. What? They were taking me?

"I'm not staying here?" the man laughed humorlessly.

"Of course not. We need your constant attention." He said coolly. I shook my head.

"I can't leave Bella. I can't." the man looked at my face, studying it.

"I suppose we could bring her along, she would make for good entertainment. Tell me Edward, does she like it rough?" I growled and large hands were immediately on my shoulders, holding me down.

"No, you leave her alone." I snarled. The man nodded.

"As you wish, now this what I want you to write."

It shattered my heart to write that letter to Bella. There was never a bigger lie told. I hoped against all hopes she would look past this and realize what was going on. As I signed the letter, a memory flashed through my mind. I added a p.s. at the end. Don't forget to feed Pickles. The man looked at me in annoyance.

"Who is Pickles?" I shrugged.

"Our cat. He is at the vet right now because he is sick. I love that cat and Bella tends to forget about him." It was a lie and I prayed he didn't see through it. He just rolled his eyes.

"Ridiculous." He muttered. He ripped the letter out of my hands before I was hit over the head by a heavy, blunt object. I felt myself falling into blackness; my only thoughts were of my love. I prayed she would make it through this.

**Hope that clears everything up for you all. Pickles is just a code word. My sister and friends and I played this game when we were little. It's pretty fun.**


	6. Chapter 6 A Ghost

**Sorry Sorry Sorry! I haven't been home all weekend until right now, Sunday night at 10:30 p.m. : /. anyway, here it is. **

Chapter Six

* * *

_A Ghost_

_They're calling you  
Some kind of ghost  
But I know that's not true_

_Cause time and time again I spoke  
And I have spoke with you_

_They're saying I  
Am some kind of ghost  
But that's so hard to say_

_Maybe I'll go  
Maybe you're safe_

_No there's no way to say..._

_And I would love you  
To come over  
And I would love you too_

I stared at my bed and felt a violent chill run through me. I hadn't been home since that night. I had to demand Emmett take me here. No one wanted me having another melt down. I bit my lip and closed my eyes, letting the emotions subside. Nodding to myself I opened my eyes and moved to Edward's bed side table. The police had searched the house for clues, but I still wanted to try myself. I opened the drawer and rolled my eyes. Edward wasn't particularly religious, but Carlisle was, so Edward always had a bible next to his bed. To my knowledge he had never touched it. I took it out carefully and placed it on the bed, searching further in the drawer for some clue. Anything.

I tore our apartment apart, looking for anything that would help me locate him. It was useless, mostly because I didn't know what to look for. Rubbing angry tears from my eyes, I flopped on the sofa with a heavy sigh. Where are you Edward? I need you.

I leaned against the arm rest of the sofa and inhaled deeply. His scent was so strong, shooting through my veins, instantly calming. It was like a drug to me. My own personal brand of heroin as Edward often referred to me as. I smiled to myself at his memory and closed my eyes, trying to remember happier times.

_"Bella!" It was the first day of my sophomore year and already it had been a nightmare. Edward wasn't planned to arrive back from his summer camp until tonight and I missed him horribly. We had been dating almost a year now, but kept it mostly on the down low, which meant not many people at school knew. A feet, I was frankly surprised we were able to accomplish. In a town this small, everyone knew everyone else's business. I looked up from my tray of food to see Mike Newton heading toward me, all smiles and spiky blond hair. I groaned to myself. I didn't mind Mike growing up. He was a good friend until he started developing hormones. Recently, he had been asking me out every chance he got and it was driving me up the wall. _

_He came and sat with me at the table, not bothering to ask if the seats were taken, which they weren't but still. "Hey Bella!" he said grinning. I nodded, attempting a smile._

_"Hello Mike." I said politely. _

_"How was your summer?" he asked putting his tray down and leaning toward me, ready to listen to anything I might say. I bit my lip. My summer had been wonderful, up until the point Esme and Carlisle had sprung Baseball camp on Emmett and Edward, leaving me alone for the last month of summer. It was the longest month I had ever experienced. _

_"My summer was fine." I mumbled, ignoring the ping in my heart at the thought of Edward. I missed him terribly. "How was yours?" I didn't really care, I was just asking to be polite. Mike grinned as if it were Christmas and launched into a detailed play by play of his visit to California over the summer. I tried to pay attention, but it grew exceedingly difficult and I soon found my mind wandering._

_"And then we drove up to beach that my dad knows about, you know, really hidden but great surfing. We camped there a few days just roughing it. It was awesome," he said getting more and more excited. I nodded slowly. I felt my cell phone beep and glanced down at it quickly. My heart fluttered when I saw who the text message was from._

_Hello my Angel. _

_How are you holding up on the first day of school?_

_-Edward_

_He was just so perfect. Words couldn't accurately describe him. I quickly responded, trying not to make it obvious I was completely ignoring Mike._

_It's wretched._

_I miss you so much. _

_I wish you were here._

_I glanced back up at Mike to see he hadn't noticed my lack of attention. I smiled to myself. "The hike lasted at least eight hours, easy. It was so great. Do you like hiking Bella?" I blinked, realizing he asked me a direct question. I shook my head and he frowned. "How could you not? It was so beautiful up there. Just you and nature." Then he started going on again. I felt my phone beep and looked down._

_Are you at lunch right now?_

_Mom said she was going to drop off you something._

_She just called and said she's out front._

_I smiled, glad for the excuse to graciously extract myself from Mike's extremely long summer. "I'm sorry Mike, but Esme just texted me. She's out front with something for me." I said standing and gathering up my bag. Mike stood._

_"Oh okay, I'll walk you out there." I bit my lip, unable to say no. Instead I grabbed my tray and dumped the uneaten food in the trash on our way out front. Mike continued talking and I walked faster, trying to tune him out. What could Esme be bringing me? I mentally went over everything I owned that I would need for school. Had I left something at her house? It seemed silly she would bring it to me though when I would be at their house tonight. _

_My thoughts continued swirling in my head as we headed out front. I spotted Emmett's huge jeep and frowned. Why was she driving Emmett's car? The passenger side door opened, surprising me. _

_My heart caught in my throat as I saw who it was. Bronze tousled hair emerged first followed by the most beautiful green eyes anyone had ever seen. He had grown at least an inch or two while he was away and looked a little leaner. I grinned, unable to stop myself as I sprinted across the distance between us, miraculously not tripping over anything. He grinned and caught me easily as I launched myself at him, dropping my bag before I jumped. We stumbled back against the jeep as I kissed him as passionately as I could. I couldn't believe how much I had missed him. I heard chuckling somewhere beyond us but I couldn't even be bothered to be embarrassed. I finally had Edward back. _

_We finally pulled apart, our breathing ragged and our heads dizzy. "I missed you so much." I whispered, hugging him tighter. He chuckled._

_"I missed you too." I smiled and kissed him gently._

_"I love you." He smiled, my most favorite smile of his. His heart stopping, world tilting sun splitting crooked smile that always left me dazzled._

_"I love you too." He whispered back._

_"Jeez are you guys done yet?" I looked up to see Emmett grinning at us. It was only then I realized I was wrapped around Edward tightly. I slid my legs down from around his waist, blushing brilliantly. Emmett grinned and held his arms out for me. I turned and gave him a giant hug. He squeezed the breath out of me, picking me up and spinning me around before putting me back on my feet. I smiled. I had missed Emmett's hugs. "Good to see you are still alive and kicking Bells." I nodded. It seemed as if Emmett had grown as well, making him impossibly huge now._

_"You too." I said taking Edward's hand again. He picked up my bag that I had dropped and kissed the back of my hand._

_"It seems we have quite the audience." He said glancing beyond me. I turned to see not only was Mike staring slack jawed in shock at us, but the entire cafeteria was staring at us as well, everyone's face the same as the next. I blushed so hard I felt steam rise off my cheeks. Edward laughed and kissed my cheek. "Don't worry about it." He said gently. "Now they all know I am yours." He said smiling. I nodded._

_"As I am yours." I responded. He nodded and kissed my forehead once more before grabbing his own bag from Emmett's jeep._

_"Shall we head in? I think class is going to start soon." I nodded._

_"I guess we shall." _

_The news spread like wildfire after lunch and by the time my last class had finished, the whole school, including staff, knew about the incident in the parking lot. But now that Edward was by my side again, I felt as if I could handle it, as if it would be okay. Anything was manageable as long as he was with me._

I smiled at the memory. I could remember the elation of seeing him again, the passion I felt coursing through me. I had been young still when that happened. I tried to picture our reunion now, letting the comforting images of seeing him again rock me into a dizzy sleep. At this point, all I had left was faith, and I wasn't going to give up on it anytime soon.

…

_"Bella?" I shook my head. "Bella." I knew his voice. It was my Edward. He was back. "Bella love, I'm okay. I'm coming home to you. I love you Bella."_

I opened my eyes, eager to find his beautiful green eyes gazing back at me. I frowned. These eyes weren't MY Edward's eyes. These were swirled with blue. My Edward's were pure.

"Bella?" I sat up.

"Where is Edward?" I asked Emmett. He frowned, kneeling in front of me.

"Bells," he stopped and ran a hand through his hair. Just like Edward. "You fell asleep." He said gently. I looked around. I could have sworn I heard his voice.

"Emmett. I heard him. I heard Edward." Emmett looked at me, concern in his turquoise eyes.

"Sweetie you were dreaming." I shook my head.

"No Em, I heard him. He told me he's alright." I hugged my knees to my chest. "He told me he's coming home." Emmett sat in silence as I replayed Edward's voice in my mind, over and over again. I knew that the chances of anyone believing me were slim, but I knew what I heard and what I heard was my Edward, was coming home to me.

.Emmett.

It concerned me that Bella was now hearing voices. She spoke quietly to no one as I watched her on the couch. She was smiling, something I was happy to see, but I was still worried. It was like she was talking to ghosts. Edward's ghost specifically. I swallowed the lump in my throat that bubbled up from that though. No. My brother was not dead. He couldn't be. He was alive and I was going to find him. I was going to bring him home even if it killed me.

**Okay, for those of you who are impatient and want Bella to figure it out ASAP what happened to Edward, let me tell you this... It's coming in two chapters. So I will continue to update every Friday... HOWEVER! If this chapter gets more reviews than any other chapter from this story (that means more than twenty one) I'll post it sooner... if not, you get it next Friday. Okay! Okay. :D**


	7. Chapter 7 A Message

I know! I'm ridiculous! I know! But this time I have a legit reason for not posting on Friday. I was in Seattle Washington, then I went up to Vancouver B.C. (Canada) (and yes, that is where New Moon is being filmed... :D) so I've been a busy bee. anyway, enjoy.

Please Note that the story and its contents are fiction. This story does not refer to any religion, race or affiliation. This is a completely fictional story.

Chapter Seven

A Message

And I'm not gonna stand and wait

Not gonna leave it until its much too late

On a platform I'm going to stand and say

That I'm nothing on my own

And I love you, please come home

.Edward.

I was miserable. It had been days, though I wasn't sure how many, since I had seen my Bella. I missed her soft kisses, her kind eyes, the way her hugs would melt my problems away. I missed her sweet voice and musical laughter. I missed her love. I missed her.

I should have listened to all my professors when they told me horror stories about scientists whose work gets out and then they are kidnapped. I should have been more cautious about everything. But I never would have thought that men would go t such great lengths to get their hands on my project. It wasn't even complete. I had been struggling to get it done but it was just out of my grasp.

I wasn't sure where they were holding me, only that it was near a beach. I could smell the salty air and at night I could hear the waves crash on the shore. I knew that where ever I was, it was hot, because the room they kept me in was like an oven. It had one window, too high to even see out of and too small to climb from. The walls were thick stone, the floor covered with musty hay. There was a cot in a corner and that's about it. During the day, they took me to a lab where I was forced to work on my project, forced to find the answer. If I was lucky, I got stale bread at the end of the long work day and half a glass of dirty water.

The guards that held me were vicious and cruel and would say anything to get me all worked up, just so they could have an excuse to beat me. I learned, my second day here to ignore them.

I was surprised, to be honest, that I was able to work at all. I was dying without Bella by my side. She had been there all my life and this separation was killing me. I felt more exhausted than ever without her constant support. I needed her as much as I needed food and water.

The only thing keeping me going was that thought that if I slowed down, if I stopped working, they would go after Bella to make me work harder. I couldn't drag her into this. I couldn't let her near these vile men. God knows what they would do to her. I shuddered just at the thought, fighting the wave of nausea that came with the wretched thought. No, it wouldn't do well to dwell on that at all.

I was being walked back to my cell one day when I got my first chance to hope for freedom. There was a TV going and the news was on, though it appeared no one was watching it. I recognized the face immediately and felt joy and pain run through me. She was so beautiful and the heartache I felt at not seeing her instantly increased tenfold.

"Ms. Swan! Do you have anything to say about the disappearance of your fiancé Edward Cullen?" I smiled as they announced we were engaged. We weren't, not technically, but as soon as I got home I would be sure to fix that. I had to keep looking on the bright side, and on the bright side, I got home to Bella and these men went to jail. I was living in a fantasy.

"Yes," she said slowly. Her voice rang in my ears like a fresh breath of air. "I do have something to say." Everyone silenced around her and she swallowed nervously. I smiled. That was my Bella. "I'm not gonna stand and wait. Not gonna leave it until it's much too late. On a platform I'm going to stand and say that I'm nothing on my own, and I love you, please come home." She quoted, tears glistening in her brown eyes. "I'm not giving up on you baby. I'll never give up." I felt my heart squeeze in love. She knew my note wasn't real. Relief washed over me as I was shoved back in my cell. Maybe, just maybe I was going to make it out of here alive.

"I love you Bella." I whispered to myself. A breeze rustled the trees outside and with them came her response.

"I love you too Edward."

.Bella.

Emmett had warned me, that because of the circumstances of the case, the press were eating it up like hyenas on a fallen antelope. He told me that once I came around, the press would want a statement of some sort from me and that I would be hounded until this case was solved. It all sounded exhausting.

"Don't worry Bells. I've worked with this before. We'll get through this." He promised. I nodded nervously. The press, though weren't allowed in my apartment building, were all outside, waiting for me. It was becoming impossible to get anything done and I had decided to move in with Esme and Carlisle until everyone calmed down.

Emmett looked at me and nodded. "Right, let's go then." I bit my lip and followed him out the door. We headed downstairs and I started twitching nervously. Emmett placed a hand on my back and I calmed marginally. We stepped outside and lights started flashing.

"Miss Swan! Is there any lead?"

"Lt. Cullen! Are there any new developments?"

"Miss Swan! Do you have anything to say about the disappearance of your fiancé Edward Cullen?" I froze, a small smile playing in my head at hearing the word fiancé. I wasn't going to correct her because Edward and I were practically married anyway. And did I have something to say? Well yes, I actually did. I turned to the reporter, a small brown haired woman who was even shorter than I was. She was watching me with curious eyes.

"Yes," I said slowly. "I do have something to say." Everyone silenced and I swallowed nervously. I spoke to the woman in front of me, finding it easier if I just focused on her. "I'm not gonna stand and wait. Not gonna leave it until it's much too late. On a platform I'm going to stand and say that I'm nothing on my own, and I love you, please come home." I quoted. "I'm not giving up on you baby. I'll never give up." I said slowly. Questions flared up and I looked to Emmett. "Let's go." I mouthed. He nodded and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, barreling through the crowd and bringing me to his car. He helped me up into it and shut the door. Immediately all noise was cut off and I sighed in relief. It was so nice.

"I love you Bella." I smiled to myself.

"I love you too Edward." I said hugging my chest tighter. I saw Emmett glance at me and sigh. As I had predicted, no one believed me when I said Edward was speaking to me. They didn't know how to react and for the most part, ignored my 'temporary insanity' as Jasper referred to it as. I didn't mind if they all thought I was crazy. What mattered to me was that I wasn't alone anymore. His voice, where ever it came from, was fueling my life. I needed him around and until we found him, his voice was good enough.

We arrived at Esme and Carlisle's house not long after we managed to ditch the reporters. Emmett helped me into the house where Carlisle and Esme were waiting for me. Esme pulled me into a great hug, rubbing my back soothingly. "Oh sweetie, how are you holding up?" she asked as I pulled away. I shrugged, running a hand through my hair.

"I'm okay." I said honestly. She nodded and I turned to Carlisle who pulled me into a warm hug. I felt tears prickle at the back of my eyes. Esme and Carlisle reminded me too much of Edward.

"We have a surprise for you Bella." Carlisle said gently. I looked at him confused before I caught sight of a familiar woman running toward me.

"Bella!" she said pulling me into a bone breaking hug.

"Mom!" I said shocked. She pulled me against her chest, soothing my hair and holding me tightly. I hadn't seen my mom in almost a year. It was longer than I wanted to go without seeing her but life had been so busy it was hard sometimes. While Edward and I lived in Seattle, Renee and Charlie lived in Florida, enjoying the sunshine. Carlisle and Esme were still in Forks where Edward and I had grown up. Coming back to their home brought back all kinds of wonderful and painful memories.

"Oh Bella, oh my darling I'm so sorry this happened to you." Renee said pulling me in tighter. I felt my walls crumble as my tears threatened to break loose. There was something so comforting about a mother's arms, you just wanted to cry then let the world pass you by until the sun shone again.

"Mommy." I whimpered, not being able to help the tears that exploded from me.

I wasn't sure how long we stood there. Eventually we sat down and Renee held me, rocking me gently as I wept. I missed Edward so much. I needed him back. It was physically making me ill. Renee sat with me, stroking my hair and whispering softly to me that everything was going to be alright. I wanted so bad to believe her. So in those few moments, as my mother held me, I did. I believed her words and made myself believe Edward was coming home and that he would be safe. I had to believe it because if he weren't, I'd have nothing to live for anymore.

.Rosalie.

I was scared. When Bella was around I put on a brave, confidant front, but in the security of my own home, I was able to break down in my fear. Edward was like a brother to me. I mean legally he was about to be my brother-in-law, but before that even, we had always connected. We were too alike for our own good and because of that likeness we had grown closer. He was one of my best friends, someone I could deepened on to always snap me back to reality with whatever harsh reality I needed. I could still remember the first time Edward and I had really bonded. I had met Bella when we were still in our early years of college. We had clicked almost instantly and Bella had just introduced me to Emmett not a month ago. Already Emmett and I were a couple. We could barely keep our hands off each other. There was just something about him that drew me in. That's part of the reason Edward and I started bonding. We all went out to a club one night after our finals. I could remember it as if it were yesterday.

I was looking to die for in a skin tight red silk dress that was simply too short to be proper. I had dressed Bella as well in clothes as equally revealing. She looked absolutely stunning of course, but no less self conscious. 

"Bella! You look so hot! Calm down!" I giggled as she tugged at the fabric clinging to her body.

"Rose! I'm just not used to dressing like this. What if Edward hates it." She said worriedly. I laughed at her stress.

"Then my dear Bella, he is gay." Bella blushed bright red and tugged at the hem once more before giving up with a sigh. I smiled. "Tell me about Edward." I said, hoping to distract her as I started on her makeup. 

"What do you mean? You've met him." Bella said slowly. I nodded.

"I know but I don't actually know him that well." Bella nodded and then launched into a detailed explanation of Edward. I was really only half listening, I mainly needed her to not focus on all the makeup I was putting on her. It seemed to work because in no time at all she was done and she had only gotten through a few stories about Edward. I chuckled at her. "He sounds like a great guy." I said smiling. She nodded.

"He really is perfect." I smiled. Though we had only met a few months ago, I already felt very close to Bella. Of course the fact that she had introduced me to Emmett, the most gorgeous and amazing man on this earth had definitely gained her some brownie points in my book.

"Ready to go?" I asked standing. She nodded and glanced in the mirror. 

"Rose!" she screamed. I turned to look at her. Her face was locked on the mirror, frozen in shock. "Rose that's not me." I chuckled.

"Yup, that is you. I told you, you are hot." She shook her head, stunned. She turned to look at me and smiled gently.

"Thank you Rose." I nodded. "I've never really had any close girlfriends before, I mean I grew up with Edward and Emmett. It's nice to have one now." I nodded in agreement.

"I like you Bella. You are honest and funny. You're the first girl I've met in a long time I think is worth befriending." She smiled at me and flipped back her hair.

"Alright, let's go kill the boys." 

The club was pumping, and we had been there already half an hour or so. Bella, being a ridiculous light weight, was already tipsy. She and Edward were sitting at our table, Bella leaning heavily against Edward. Emmett and I were dancing when I suddenly got really thirsty. I excused myself and headed back to our table. I smiled when I saw Bella passed out and laying across Edward's lap. He was smiling down at her, stroking her hair lovingly. I sat down and smiled at him as he looked up at me.

"Hey Romeo." I said grabbing a beer. He smirked. "She out for the night?" he turned to look at Bella and nodded.

"She doesn't handle alcohol very well." He explained gently. I nodded.

"No I guess not. But what she lacks in alcohol consumption, she makes up in being a really good friend." Edward nodded.

"That I agree with." He said grinning. I smiled. Since I had never spoken to Edward alone, I felt awkward talking to him. I wasn't sure on how to go about starting a conversation with him and was about to give up when he spoke. "She loves you you know." He said looking up at me. I blinked.

"What?" Edward nodded. 

"Bella. She loves you. You're a good friend for her. I know growing up with Em and I she didn't get much girly time. She complained that the girls her age were all too superficial and wrapped up in drama to care about anyone else but themselves. She's never been close with a girl until she met you." I felt honored at his words. "I wanted to thank you for that. For bringing out a side of Bella I didn't know existed and for helping my brother as well." I smiled gently.

"I feel like it's them who have helped me." Edward smiled slowly. "Bella is the first real girl friend I've ever had as well and Emmett, well, he's perfect." Edward chuckled.

"That's another thing." Edward said slowly. "Emmett is a big teddy bear, but he can be a jerk. It's in his nature to flirt with anything in a skirt. That's just how he is. He doesn't mean any harm. If you try calling him out on the flirting, he doesn't know what you're talking about because it's just his nature. Try not to let that cloud any decisions you have about him." I nodded, glad for the small piece of advice. 

"Thanks Edward." He nodded and looked back down at Bella.

"You mean a lot to Bella and Emmett, who both mean a lot to me. I'm just looking out for everyone I care about." I smiled, glad to be able to see a glimpse of the man Edward Cullen was. He didn't seem to be too bad and that made me smile. 

"You have a protective side." I said giggling. 

"Damn straight I do." He said smirking. I laughed.

"You know Edward, I have a feeling we'll get along really well." He looked at me a moment before nodding.

"You know Rose, I think you just might be right about that."

I blinked away the tears that formed with that memory. It was that night that I had decided that I wanted to be a part of the small family Bella belonged to. I envied her easy relationship with Emmett and Edward, her support from not only her parents but Esme and Carlisle as well. I wanted to be part of their group, though little did I know I was already invited in. Edward had basically given me the sign of approval.

I pushed back the tears that threatened me and rubbed my forehead. Edward's disappearance was devastating on everyone and I couldn't even imagine what Bella was going through. Poor Emmett was nearly killing himself trying to find his brother. I couldn't blame him though. I wanted Edward back just as much as everyone else. I missed my brother.

**AH!!! NEXT chapter is sooo Exciting! Alright well go check my poll and yeah... :D**


	8. Chapter 8 A Warning Sign

**Alright so here it is. Not as long as I thought it would be but there you go. This is, lets say, a pretty important chapter. Disclaimer on profile. Please go vote in my poll.**

Chapter 8

Warning Sign

When the truth is,  
I miss you.  
Yeah the truth is,  
That I miss you so.  
A warning sign,  
You came back to haunt me and I realized,  
That you were an island and I passed you by,  
You were an island to discover.

I was pacing. It had been nearly a week since Edward had disappeared and I was going crazier every day. I was racking my brain for any memory of him mentioning someone who would want his project. I knew Edward was brilliant but for someone to actually kidnap him for his project, I was stunned. Part of me, the part that wasn't screaming in agony for Edward back (and trust me, this part was about .001% of me), was proud of Edward for being so brilliant. The rest of me was cursing his genius.

I was ready to throw something out the window when Carlisle entered the living room. I looked at him and it was as if the puzzle pieces shoved together in rapid speed. I gasped and froze, trying to follow the rapid pattern of my brain.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked softly. I shook my head.

"I know where Edward is."

Okay so I didn't actually know where my other half was specifically, but I knew where to start looking. Carlisle and I took off for the apartment with a quick shout to Esme that we were going out for ice cream. I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up, especially if I was wrong.

Carlisle drove wicked fast, just like Edward, through the small town of Forks and towards Seattle. "Alright Bella. I drive fast and we still have at least two hours until Seattle so tell me what all this is about." I bit my lip and nodded.

"I remembered a conversation Edward had with you a while back." I said slowly. "He came home really worried. He told me his professor had told him 'horror' stories about scientists who are kidnapped for their work. I thought it was just a silly story, but it really shook him up." I explained. Carlisle nodded.

"Edward called me that night. Said that he had some stuff happening and wasn't sure how to deal with it." Carlisle said nodding. I nodded.

"You told him to lay his problems with God. Knowing Edward, he took that literally." Carlisle frowned. "His bible." I said simply. Carlisle's face broke in understanding and he sighed.

"I hope you are right Bella." He said softly. I nodded.

"I do too."

As soon as we neared the apartment, I tore out of the car and inside the building. Luckily, there weren't any reporters out. I headed for the elevator, even though I felt like running up the stairs. It wouldn't do to kill myself trying to get up there. Finally the elevator came and I ran in pressing my floor. It felt like years as I waited for the elevator to chug slowly up to the apartment. I was ready to scream when the doors finally slid open. I ran out and down the hall, stopping before our door. I barely realized that Carlisle was beside me as I flung the door open and ran inside the apartment. Ignoring the stabbing pain, I ran past everything, focusing only on the draw besides Edward's side of the bed. I pulled it open and smiled at the black leather bound bible. I pulled it out carefully and sat on the bed. I could feel Carlisle's eyes on me and I took a deep breath before opening the bible and flipping through the pages.

I combed the pages carefully, flipping each and everyone, looking for something, anything.

It was smack dab in the middle of the book. A small piece of lined paper, folded up and tucked into the book. I took it out carefully and unfolded it.

Holding back heavy tears, I examined the paper with a flutter of my heart. The paper was titled, Protect these things for they are precious to me. At the very top of the list was my name in his beautiful script. Beside my name were more words but my eyes were too blurry to read them. Wiping my tears I took a deep breath and continued reading. Protect my Bella for she is my whole universe. She is the sun which my life revolves around. She is the air I breathe, the fire in my soul. Without her I am not. She is my love.

I felt more tears well in my eyes and I pushed past the words, scanning the page for any hints. I was devastatingly disappointed to find none. Holding the list to my heart, I let out a sob. I felt Carlisle wrap his arms around my shoulders and I leaned into him, sobbing. I was dying without him. I needed him with me, so terribly that I physically felt myself crumbling without him.

"Don't cry my love." His voice rang in my ears and I let out another shuddering sob. "Please love, I'll come home to you. I swear it."

.Carlisle.

I held Bella as she broke down in my arms. I was surprised to see she hadn't broken down sooner. I wasn't sure I could even survive it if my beautiful Esme was ripped from me. As it was it hurt more than I could express to not know where my son was. I needed him home again. He had to be alright.

Bella shifted her legs, curling up into the fetal position and knocking the bible from her. A corner of a piece of paper caught my eye and I grabbed the bible, pulling out the paper. I examined it carefully, and gasped when I realized what it was. Bella shot up, her eyes puffy. "What is it?" she asked with a broken voice. I smoothed her hair gently before showing her the paper. She stared at it a moment before looking up at me in horror. "They have my Edward?" she asked, pain ringing in her voice. I shuddered at the thought of my son in the hand of these people and shrugged.

"I can't be certain Bella, but it really makes sense." She stared at me, her face crumbling in pain before she took a deep breath and composed herself.

"I should have known." She whispered to herself. "Edward I'm so sorry." I waited patiently. I knew she thought she could hear Edward, and maybe she could. The two had a bond stronger than I had ever seen.

Bella's eyes snapped open and she stood, nearly stumbling and falling. I caught her wrist and held her steady. She gave me a grateful nod. "We need to go see Emmett." She said wiping her eyes. I nodded.

"That would seem the best option at this point." I agreed. Bella nodded and shivered. In our rush to get out the door, Bella had forgotten a jacket. She moved to the closet and pulled out one of Edward's sweatshirts. She pulled it on and he suddenly looked like a child. She was drowning in fabric. She hugged herself, inhaling deeply. A content smile placed itself on her lips for a moment.

"It smells like him." She explained when she opened her eyes to see me staring at her. I nodded.

"Come on sweetheart. Let's go see your brother." I said standing. She nodded and I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Bella was my daughter and as a father, I was going to do whatever it took to put a smile back on her face.

.Bella.

I was unbelievably glad that Carlisle was the one who had come with me. There was something so comforting about his presence. Maybe it was because he was like a dad to me or maybe it was because he reminded me so much of Edward, either way he was able to help calm and sooth me which was just what I needed.

We walked into Emmett's office and the woman I had seen early that week looked at me startled. "Mrs. Cullen! How nice to see you." I nodded to her indifferently. "Dr. Cullen. Good to see you too sir." She said flirtatiously. Carlisle, who was the biggest flirt ever, nodded curtly to her and placed a hand on my back.

"We're here to see my son. Is he in?" the woman was taken aback at Carlisle's formality. She nodded.

"Yes of course. Go ahead." I nodded and strode toward Emmett's office without a glance back. I knocked on the door gently.

"Yeah." Emmett grunted from inside. I opened the door and he looked up surprised. "Bella? Dad? What are you guys doing here?" he asked standing and pulling my into a tight hug. I sighed heavily and stepped away from Emmett as he hugged his father.

"We found something." Carlisle said gently. Emmett looked at us in surprise.

"What?"I handed him the paper. I watched as his face went from surprise, to curiosity to fear. "Where did you get this?" he whispered. I took a deep breath.

"In his bible next to our bed." I said slowly. Emmett looked up at Carlisle who nodded solemnly.

"Those bastards!" Emmett roared. I flinched from the volume and he sent me an apologetic glance.

"Emmett, son, we don't know that they are behind this." Carlisle said softly.

"Dad! How can you say that! You know they are." Carlisle sighed

"Emmett, I don't want to just overact to this. Edward's life could depend on it." Emmett growled, running a hand through his hair. Of course Carlisle was right. Carlisle was always right.

"Bella have you seen any characters hanging around before Edward was taken? You know, unfamiliar people?" I shrugged, trying to recall any unfamiliar faces.

"Well we had a new neighbor move in across the hall a month ago. He was incredibly rude to Edward and flirted with me too much. He held a real interest though in what Edward was doing. Another man came into the shop a few weeks ago asking odd questions. I just passed it off as an odd occurrence." I said slowly. Emmett nodded.

"Describe the men to me. They may be important."

.Edward.

"Edward, I'm extremely pleased that you are visiting us." I looked up at the old man and barley contained my sneer. "I do so much enjoy your presence. I wish you would have come on your own terms though." He sighed sadly. "No matter, you are here now." I had never wanted to strangle someone as much as I wanted to strangle him right now.

"Against my will." I said angrily. He looked at me and smiled sadly.

"Yes I am sorry about that. You see though, my brother's and I really do need your help. If there were any other way, I'd let you go home." I didn't listen to his false words. He was playing the good cop.

"Sir." We were interrupted when a man rushed into the room. I glanced up from the chair I was bound to, wishing I could get up and run. "Sir forgive me but your brother has sent me. He says he grows tired of your games. He wants results. Now." The old man sighed heavily and nodded.

"Thank you. Please tell my brother that I shall proceed how I see fit and if he has a problem with it, he should confront me on his own." The poor messenger turned ghostly pale. I'm sure he would be punished for the old man's cold words. The messenger left the room leaving me with the old man. He smiled again at me. "You see Edward, we need you here." He said slowly, sipping his tea. I hadn't touched mine. "But my brother is right." He said regretfully. "We need results. Edward, I feel as though you are purposefully delaying finishing this project. If I feel that is the case I'm afraid I will need a new motivator to get you to work." I heard the threat loud and clear. Work faster or they would go after Bella. "So we are clear?" I nodded angrily. He grinned. "Marvelous. Now tell me Edward, how is your father? It has been so long since I have seen my son. I feel I hardly know him anymore."

**OH SNAP! WHAT! Was that Edward's grandfather who kidnapped him?!? I dunno. We'll have to wait to see. :) in other notes, I'm a bit depressed by the lack of love this story is getting. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate every single one of your reviews, I just feel like it's not as good as my other stories? Is it worth keeping up if no one likes it? I dunno. I'm starting to kinda slide down hill with this one. : / **


	9. Chapter 9 Trouble

**Alright, so I'm so glad that you all are actually enjoying this story. I want to thank everyone who reviewed. It means so much to me. This chapter may get confusing, so just ask and I shall try to explain it better. lol.**

Chapter Nine

Trouble

* * *

Oh no, what's this?  
a spider web and I'm caught in the middle  
so I turned to run  
and thought of all the stupid things I'd done  
and I never meant to cause you trouble  
and I never, never meant to do your wrong  
ah, well if I ever caused you trouble

"My father, Aro Volturi is one of three leaders of the most notorious gangs in Italy." Carlisle explained slowly. "I was born in Italy but my mother sent me to British boarding schools, hence my accent. I wasn't even aware of what my father's business was until I was sixteen. He wanted me to join him. By then I had set my goals to be a doctor. He was furious at first that I refused to join him and kicked me out of the house. My uncle's who were ruthlessly cold approved of this decision 100%. It was my mother who spared me. She had set up an account for me when I was born and had kept adding money in it for me. By the time I was 18 I had more than enough money to live comfortably for the rest of my life and never work. I used it to move to America and launch my career. My father tried to contact me several times since he kicked me out but I mostly ignored him. He was busy running Italy and I was busy raising a family." Carlisle paused and I hugged my knees, enthralled by Carlisle's past. He had never spoken about it to me before. I knew he had come from money, but I had had no idea it was this sort of money. "It was when I was 18 that I dropped the Volturi and used my middle name as my last. I didn't want to be associated with my father in anyway." He said sadly. I bit my lip. "If he does in fact have Edward, it can only mean bad for the rest of the world. My uncles were always eager to have everyone under their thumb and with the threat of nuclear weapons; they would definitely be taking a step in that direction." I had never seen Carlisle look so old or distressed. His hair was pulled into a disarray, much how Edward's usually was, and his clothes were wrinkled, his face showing years of grief I had never seen before..

"How are we going to get Edward back?" Emmett asked slowly. Carlisle sighed.

"I have to go out there. Talk to Aro. He has to understand what sort of mess he is setting himself up for." I bit my lip in pure joy. We were talking about going to Edward. Finally going to see him. My heart thumped erratically at the thought.

"We're going to go get him?" I asked hopefully. Carlisle sighed.

"I am going to try. I want to try to bring Edward home without the police involved. If Aro refuses, I'll bring in the authorities." Carlisle said before Emmett could interrupt. Emmett and I both nodded.

"I'm going with you." I said determined. Both Carlisle and Emmett looked at me wearily.

"Bella, it's probably better you stayed here." I glared at them both and stood, rage suddenly filling me.

"My husband has been kidnapped. I was forced to think he didn't want me and finally when I came around it was to realize he was still missing. If you are going to go find him, nothing in this world could stop me from joining you. I want him back. Now." My voice was deadly calm and Carlisle glanced at Emmett before sighing.

"I just worry that the reason Edward went with them," Carlisle started.

"Was to make sure they didn't get their grimy hands on you." Emmett finished. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't care!" I screamed. "My heart and soul are gone and I'm not going to feel any sort of peace until I see him again! I need him!" I cried. "I'm going and that's the end of it." I grabbed my cell phone from Emmett's desk and left the office. I had a flight to arrange.

.Emmett.

Bella, god love her, was the most stubborn person I knew. I knew that sending her to Italy with Carlisle was a potentially horrifically bad idea, but I had seen it in her eyes, that no matter what anyone said, she was going. I watched, slightly amused at her temper as she stormed out of my office. I looked to Carlisle who was rubbing his forehead and taking a deep breath.

"Dad?" I asked slowly. He looked up at me and sighed.

"I need to call your mother." He said slowly. I nodded.

"I'm going with you too." He looked up at me, only half surprised. I rolled my eyes. "Edward is my brother and someone has to watch Bella's temper. She's pretty feisty and could ruffle some feathers quicker than a drop of a hat." Carlisle smirked in agreement. "Plus, it couldn't hurt to have a cop with you." Carlisle sighed.

"Alright. I'll arrange the flights and hotels. I want to leave tonight." I nodded.

"I'll let Rose know." Carlisle nodded and stood.

"Bella and I will stop by your place with Rose. Maybe she can drive us to the airport." I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll see you later dad." Carlisle nodded and left my office, pulling out his cell phone. I sighed. Soon, in less than 24 hours, I was going to see my brother again.

Picking up my desk phone, I quickly dialed Rose's number.

"Hello?" her beautiful voice rang over the phone.

"Rosie. It's me." I said softly.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" I sighed.

"We found Edward."

.Jasper.

I felt Alice twitch next to me and pulled my wife closer to my side. I kissed her forehead as she sighed sleepily. I was happy she was finally getting rest. With all the chaos of Edward being taken, Alice had been having a hard time sleeping. When she did, she had nightmares and would wake up crying or screaming, sometimes both. I knew the stress wasn't good for her and tried to help as much as I could but it was hard. My best friend was missing and I had no idea when we would find him.

I had never noticed before how much we all relied on Edward. He was Emmett's younger brother and confidant. To Rose he provided an unbreakable friendship. The two were too alike to not be close. To Alice he was her partner in crime. Though we had known Edward the shortest amount of time, the bond that forged between him and Alice was incredible. It was as if they needed no words for communication, just one glance and a whole conversation was over. Edward had the similar connection with Bella, though theirs was more intimate and deep. But Edward always knew what Alice was thinking, just as well as she could predict what he would say. It was as if they were twins in a past life. To me, Edward was my best friend. He was the sanity when Emmett's ideas got too out of hand and he was the person I went to for advice. I didn't realize how much I depend on him until he was gone. And Bella, poor Bella. Edward was Bella's everything. I had never seen her so hollow before. It was as if someone had stolen her sun. She no longer glowed and radiated happiness. She was just there. Barely existing. It was heart breaking to see especially since I saw Bella as a younger sister. When we met, we got along instantly. We both had fiery passion for knowledge and often would race to see who could finish a book faster then compare notes. I loved Bella as if I had known her my whole life and it killed me to see her so broken.

As I lay there, thinking of how our worlds had been turned upside down, Alice lifted her head to look at me. I smiled at her, kissing her gently.

"How did you rest?" she shrugged, absently rubbing her stomach.

"Fine." She said gently. I saw something in her eyes. Worry.

"Alice, what is it?" I asked sitting us up. She sighed, looking down at her hands and I cupped her small face in my hands, bringing her gaze up to me. She had tears in her full eyes and I felt my heart shatter at the sight of them. "Darling what's wrong?" she sighed.

"I didn't want to tell anyone because of what was going on. I didn't want anyone to worry or feel obligated to be happy." She whispered. I frowned, waiting for her to continue. "Jasper, I'm pregnant." I looked at her in surprise.

"What?" I asked after a moment. She nodded slowly.

"I just found out before Edward was taken. I meant to tell the girls when were out shopping but I didn't get a chance to. Then I was going to tell you that night but Edward went missing." I saw the large tears well in her eyes and slide over the edge, down her perfect cheek. I leaned down, gently kissing the tears away.

"Alice, darling I'm so glad you told me." I said gently. "I am so excited." She looked up at me, surprise in her eyes.

"You are?" I smiled.

"Of course I am. I love you with all my being. I want a family with you. Is that what you want?" she smiled and nodded.

"Of course Jasper. I love you so much." I smiled and pulled her to me, kissing her passionately.

"It's okay to be happy about this darling. Edward is going to come home soon and it'll all be okay again. I don't want you to worry about anything anymore alright?" she nodded and I kissed her again.

"I love you Jasper." She whispered against my lips.

"I love you too darling."

.Bella.

I wasn't the least bit surprised when Carlisle caught up with me and explained what the plan was. I was glad Emmett was coming with us. He was an emotional rock.

Carlisle drove me back to the apartment, and I gathered a few things. I wasn't sure how long we would be gone but I figured if it was more than four days I could just do laundry. I didn't want a lot of baggage.

I was about to close my suit case when I froze. Acting on impulse, I grabbed some of Edward's clothes and put them in my bag. Just in case.

At around five, Carlisle drove us to Rose and Emmett's place. Rose drove us to the airport in silence. My body was humming at just the thought of seeing Edward again. I could practically feel his strong arms wrapped around me again. I sighed, smiling gently. Soon.

We got to the airport and checked in, moving through security quickly. Now all we had to do was wait. "I recommend Bella, that once we're on the plane, you sleep. We'll be there quicker." I nodded.

"When will we land?" I asked curiously. I felt too energized to sleep.

"We'll be there by morning." I nodded. I had no intention of sleeping.

As soon as we boarded the airplane though, I felt myself get sluggishly tired. Carlisle led me to my seat and sat me down. "Sleep Bella. We'll be there before you know it." I nodded and let the heavy black fog take over my mind.

.Edward.

I was sitting at my desk, distraught. I had realized how much trouble I had caused everyone back home. Because of this stupid project, everyone I knew was probably worrying about me. I was so upset. "Bella." I whispered. I wasn't sure if I was really talking to her or if it was my imagination, but regardless, it was a comfort to hear her voice. "Bella I'm so sorry for causing you all this trouble. I never meant for any of this to happen." I brushed a tear away and heard her angel voice respond.

"It's not your fault. I'm coming to find you. Don't worry. I will find you." Pain radiated in my heart and I clutched it to try to ease the pain.

"Bella I love you." I cried softly. Then, as if she were there, I felt phantom arms wrap around me.

"I love you too Edward."

A few hours later I was suddenly feeling a new hope. It had come abruptly at with a jolt of energy that had speared my heart, making me excited and anxious at the same time. I had to take it as a good sign. Maybe Bella had found me.

In my new state of energy, I had a revelation. Suddenly everything became clear and I knew what to do to finish the project. Quickly without changing my facial expression, I wrote down my notes before slipping them into my pocket. If I knew what to do, it might buy me some time until I could figure out how to get out of here.

Sighing, I sat up and stretched my back. I was getting sore from sitting here so long. The door behind me opened and I looked up with a scowl. The woman smiled at me and strutted closer. She was tall with endless legs and a striking resemblance to Rosalie. I was not interested in the least. I turned back to my work in disgust. What was this?

"Hello Edward." Her voice was smooth and alluring but I ignored it. She held no interest to me. "How is your work coming?" she asked walking to my side. I grunted a response and I felt her hand brush my shoulder. I flinched away from her. "My name is Heidi." She whispered gently. "Is there anything I can do for you?" I heard what she wasn't saying. Did I want her. The answer was a harsh and brutal no.

"No." I said angrily. I felt her move behind me, her hands rubbing my back.

"Are you sure?" she asked seductively. I felt her hands crawl up my back, and rub my neck and start towards my head. I moved away from her.

"I'm not interested in you." I said coldly. I saw something flash in her eyes a moment before she smiled.

"I'm not your type." She concluded. I didn't answer. She wasn't my anything. "Well Edward, I'm very good at becoming your type. What do you like? Ditzy blond? Fiery seductress? How about sweet and innocent." She must have caught my eyes change when she said the last one because she smiled. "Sweet and innocent. I'm very good at that." She purred. I shoved her away. I didn't want her at all.

"No." I growled.

"You don't want me?" her face changed in a heartbeat and all of a sudden I could see Bella in her expression. Bella's insecurities and hesitance. I hesitated a moment before shaking my head. She wasn't my Bella.

"You're good at what you do." I admitted. She didn't slip from character and instead smiled shyly. "But I'm not interested." I saw a question in her eyes and she frowned.

"You're not interested in me?" she asked gently. I nodded.

"I'm only interested in one woman in the world and she's not you." I saw Heidi's face slip back to her own and she frowned.

"You really do love her don't you." It was a statement, not a question. I nodded.

"She's my world. I'm nothing without her." I saw tears in her eyes and she blinked.

"I really hope you get out of here. I hope you make it back to her." She said gently. I was caught off guard by her honesty.

"Thank you." I said smiling gently. She smiled.

"She must be amazing to have your unwavering devotion. I wish I could meet her one day." I smiled sadly.

"She is perfect. Unfortunately she will never set foot here as long as I can help it." Heidi nodded sadly.

"I didn't know that that kind of love existed." She said quietly. I looked at her and frowned. "See everyone here is too wrapped up in themselves. Aro speaks to his wife more than his brothers, but even they are distant. Aro hired me to be a 'motivator'." She put quotes around the word. "Basically I motivate the men by sleeping with them." I felt horror rise in me. This poor girl was stuck here as a sex slave.

"Why don't you leave?" I asked gently. She shrugged.

"It's not so bad. I love the attention. Besides, I don't have anywhere else to go." I shook my head sadly.

"I'm sorry." She smiled at me.

"It's alright. If I ever wanted to leave, Aro wouldn't stop me. I just don't think it'll come to that." I nodded.

"Well I wish you luck with your life here then." Heidi nodded.

"Thank you. And I wish you luck getting home to your love." I smiled.

"Thank you. I feel I might need it."

**A nice Jasper and Alice moment in there as well as a Edward moment. Next chapter is deliciously filled with goodies so I would review if I were you! haha. :D**


	10. Chapter 10 Life Is For Living

**Sorry I'm late updating. I had confrences I had to attend all day Friday and Saturday then I was working all day sunday. (litterally 5a.m. to 12 a.m.) I basically didn't sleep for three days. : / but here it is. Enjoy. :D**

Chapter Ten

Life is for living

* * *

_Cos my head just aches_

_When I think of_

_The things that I shouldn't have done_

_But life is for living, we all know_

_And I don't want to live it alone._

When we landed, I felt jittery. My stomach was twisting in uncomfortable knots and my arms had gone numb. I felt Carlisle pat my knee and I looked up at him.

"Don't worry Bella." He said gently. I nodded.

It seemed like forever until we were allowed to get off the plane. Since none of us checked anything in, we skipped the baggage claim and went straight to the rental car dealership. Emmett entertained me while Carlisle was getting the car.

"So then Rose started yelling at me because she had seen me talking to the woman." He said laughing. "And I tried to get her to calm down but she wouldn't. I think she was PMSing because she was mean." I laughed. "So she finally gets in the ladies face about it and the poor woman looks terrified." I shook my head, just imaging what he was describing. "So then the woman tells Rose," here he did a perfect imitation of the woman. "I gid your ha-sband dance class for you. He want to dance." We both exploded into laughter. "Poor Rose was so embarrassed. She didn't know who Sonya was and apologized on the spot." I shook my head. Only Rose could be that hot tempered. Well, Rose and Edward. My heart thudded at the thought of Edward and Emmett must have seen my face change. He pulled me against his chest, hugging me tightly. "He's going to be okay. I promise." I nodded, hearing the desperation in his voice. We all needed for those words so desperately to be true.

"Ready to go?" we looked up at Carlisle and nodded. He led us out to a sleek black Mercedes and we got in. "Bella, it's quite a drive. Feel free to sleep on our way there." Carlisle said gently. I nodded and curled up on the back seat. Soon, I would be with Edward again.

When I slept, I dreamt of nothing. It was an odd, peaceful sleep. When I woke, the sun was high in the sky and we were entering a city. I looked to Carlisle and saw him on the phone, speaking rapid Italian. Another thing I didn't know about him. I knew Emmett and Edward were fluent in Italian, Spanish and other various languages, but I never realized they learned it from Carlisle. Emmett was looking at Carlisle grimly and I bit my lip. Never a good sign when Emmett looked grim.

Carlisle snapped the phone shut and sighed, running a hand through his hair. "We're here." He said softly. I looked up and gasped at the majestic building. It was huge, larger than anything I had ever seen, and right on the edge of the ocean. It made the Presidential White House look like a doll house. Carlisle got out of the car and Emmett followed. I quickly scrambled to the door and pulled it open, stepping beside Emmett. There was a young man, about 17, standing on the front steps to the house, staring at Carlisle.

"Welcome home Brother. We've been waiting for you." Carlisle nodded.

"Alec I presume." The boy nodded. "Mother has told me so much about you." At the mention of Carlisle's mother, the boy's face hardened.

"Come." He snapped, turning on his heel and walking swiftly inside. I looked to Carlisle who sighed.

"Is he your brother?" I asked surprised. Carlisle nodded.

"My mother had the twins and Aro took them away from her to raise them how he saw fit. I pity them because now their hearts are as cold as stone. They were raised hating my mother which killed her." He said gently. I nodded sadly. So much corruption in this family. It was a miracle Carlisle got out when he did.

We walked inside the large house and I couldn't help but gasp. It was so beautiful inside. If I wasn't anxious to get Edward and leave, I would have loved to explore, study the paintings and architecture. It truly was magnificent.

We were lead into a giant room with chairs seated around. Alec motioned for us to sit and we ignored him, choosing to stand instead. We were waiting, for what I couldn't say.

A door to the far right opened and a man came in. Carlisle was instantly tense so I guessed this was his father. He looked relatively young to be Carlisle's father, but then again, all the men in this family aged exceptionally well.

"Carlisle. My son." The man said warmly. Carlisle didn't move. "It has been so long since I have seen you. You've grown so much." He said wrapping Carlisle in a stiff hug. Carlisle barely moved and the man pulled away, sadness in his eyes. He turned to Emmett and I and his sadness was gone. "You must be Emmett!" he said embracing Emmett as he had Carlisle. Emmett's reaction was much the same as his fathers. "It prides me to see how much you have grown." He said grinning. Emmett remained emotionless. The old man sighed and turned to me. "Ah and you must be Bella." He said smiling. He took my hand and kissed it gently. The way his stare bore into me made me nervous and I shifted toward Emmett who wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "I am Aro Volturi. Welcome to my home." He said smiling. I nodded. Aro dropped my hand and turned to Carlisle. "So what brings you all the way out to Italy son?" he asked smiling.

"Don't toy with me Aro." Carlisle's tone was cold and harsh, something I had never heard from him before. "I want my son back." Aro's face changed as he frowned.

"I recall saying something along the same lines." He said just as coldly. Carlisle glared at him.

"That was different." He said growling. Aro shook his head.

"I don't see how." Carlisle was fuming.

"You exiled me!" he roared. I flinched from the volume of his voice. "You kicked your own son out. I had no choice but to move on." Aro was just as angry now.

"You could have come back home!" he countered.

"Yes at the price of becoming you." Carlisle spat. I had never heard him yell like this and it frightened me. He was more furious than I had ever seen him. "I'd rather live on the streets." Aro's face fell as he looked at his son.

"Do you hate me so much son?" Carlisle didn't answer and Aro flinched. "I only wanted to teach you a lesson. I see how wrong I was now. You cannot fault me for doing what I thought best for you." Carlisle remained silent.

"Sir, please." I heard my voice beg before I realized what I was doing. He turned to look at me. "Please. I need to see Edward. I can't live alone. Not anymore." My voice was cracking with emotions and my body started to shake. I was falling apart at the seams. Aro studied my face a moment before turned to one of his guards. Receiving orders in rapid Italian, the guard nodded and left the room. Aro turned back to me.

"You must be truly something special Miss Bella." He said gently. "Your Edward has hardly done anything we ask him to do until we bring you up." I flinched at his words. How close had I come to being a captive to these people? I realized now what Edward had gone through. How tormented he must have been, not knowing if they would follow up on their threats. A cold chill danced on my spine and I shivered, hugging myself tighter. "I have very much enjoyed having Edward here." Aro said, looking away from me and moving to pour himself a cup of tea. "I do wish he would consider staying." He glanced at me. "Of course you are more than welcome to stay as well. Once you are married." I shook my head.

"With all due respect sir, my home is in Washington." He nodded sadly.

"Pity. I feel I would enjoy your company greatly." He sounded as though he actually meant it.

The guard Aro had sent out of the room returned and shook his head. Aro sighed. "It seems the Edward hasn't finished his little project." He said sadly. "Unfortunately we cannot let him leave it unfinished." I felt tears well in my eyes. We did not come this close to only be shot back down.

"Aro you let my son come home now and we won't get the police involved." Carlisle said gently. Aro smiled sadly.

"Son, you speak as if the police could stop us." Carlisle shook his head.

"No, but the press have been following this investigation. If they find out who was behind it, they will expose you and every fraud you have going on behind these doors will be exposed and I can promise you, no country will take kindly to the threat you may possess." Aro froze, studying Carlisle's face a moment before smiling and nodding.

"Well played son. Well played." He even chuckled, throwing me off. "Well it seems that we'll need to gather Edward's things." He said to the guard. The guard nodded and left the room. "I certainly wish to avoid a world war three." Aro said nodding. I blinked in surprise. That's it?

"You are weak." We all looked up at the voice. A man with black hair and cruel, cold eyes was glaring at Aro. "How could you just turn your back on everything we're doing?" Aro's gaze was cool and level.

"Ah my brother. Come say hello to your nephew." The man ignored Aro's words.

"We cannot let him leave." I felt my heart pound and drop into my stomach. Who was this man?

"I will not start a war against us." Aro said evenly. The man shook his head.

"You are a coward." The man spat.

"Brothers, peace." A third man said walking into the room. "I agree with Aro. We cannot start a war against ourselves." The second man was fuming.

"But with a weapon of that size we would hold all of the cards." The third man shook his head.

"It's not big enough to take out the world brother. We would use it on one country, then be sitting ducks while the rest of the world attacked us." The brothers were all staring at each other and I felt hope flutter in me.

"We could always kill them." The third man said causally, as if he were speaking of the weather. I glanced worriedly at Emmett and Carlisle. Both men were still as stone, unreadable.

"No, that wouldn't do. Emmett works for the police. We don't own the American police. They would investigate his death too thoroughly." I nearly blanched at the thought of these men owning the police force. What else did they own? Italy?

"We cannot let him go." The second man hissed angrily. "Keep the girl here, send the other two home. He'll finish up then they can go back." Aro paused, considering that option. I felt my knees buckling under me. Emmett's arm was the only thing keeping me up. I had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach that I would die here.

A door to our left opened and I looked over, glad for the distraction from my thoughts. My heart felt as if it exploded in pure happiness as I saw him. I left Emmett's side, ignoring the looks I was receiving from everyone in the room and ran to Edward. He saw me and smiled the most breath taking, radiant smile I had ever seen.

I was in his arms in moments, weeping and hugging him as tightly as I could. I couldn't help the tears as they poured from me. I felt his own tears mix with mine and I hugged him tighter. "Edward." I whimpered and I could feel him say my own name. Everything seemed to fall away then. It didn't matter that three men had momentarily been discussing my demise so causally it was sick. It didn't matter that Edward was weak and bruised, frailer than I had ever seen him. It didn't even matter that I may be taken hostage in Italy while Edward created a weapon of mass destruction for these three crazy men. What mattered was that I was back in Edwards arms and I had no plan to ever leave them again. I could deal with the world as long as Edward was with me again.

**So they are reunited! but what fate has been determined for them? Will it be death? Will it be staying in Italy? Will they go home? Or will it be something entirely different? Review to find out. :D**


	11. Chapter 11 Yellow

**I'm BAAACCCCKKKKK!!!!! :D Did you miss me? lol. anyway, sorry for the MEGA LONG DELAY. but I have it! The next chapter!!!! :O Alright, Read the AN at the bottom. IMPORTANT!!!!**

Chapter Eleven

Yellow

* * *

Look at the stars  
look how they shine for you  
and everything you do  
yeah they were all yellow  
I came along  
I wrote a song for you  
and all the things you do  
and it was called yellow

Someone cleared their throats and I realized that the whole room was staring at us. Kissing Bella gently, I stood her on the ground, keeping my arms firmly wrapped around her. She leaned into my chest, breathing heavily. I had been so empty without her in my arms.

To say I was surprised she was here was an understatement. Though I was overjoyed she was here in my arms, I wished she never had to meet these vile people. "Edward, we have decided after meeting this lovely young woman," Aro said smiling at Bella. She ignored him. "That we would love for Bella to join us." He said smiling. Carlisle started to object and I shook my head.

"No." I said fiercely. "I refuse to let Bella stay here." My tone was set and solid like rock and Aro smiled, calculating.

"Are you sure you want to be separated from her again?" Bella hugged me tighter and growled. I glanced down at her in surprise and smiled.

"Over my dead body." She hissed. Aro blinked in surprise before laughing heartily.

"Yes Edward, I do enjoy her so. I'm sure her company would be marvelous this season." I shook my head again, too angry to talk. The real kicker was that I was almost positive, that had the situation been any different, Bella and Aro would have gotten along really well and we all knew it.

"Well it seems we have reached an impasse." Aro said frowning. I growled in frustration.

"Aro you must understand, the police force knows we are gone. They know where we are, who we're seeing and what we're doing. If we don't return according to their schedule, they will launch a full investigation into this." Carlisle said smoothly. Emmett grunted in confirmation. Aro froze, clearly thinking things over.

A door to my left opened and Bella flinched closer to my body. I hugged her tighter, completely exhilarated to be holding her again. We looked at the door to see a small woman with fair white blond hair come into the room. She was absolutely beautiful and looked too much like my father.

"Carlisle?" she asked, stopping her graceful stride. Carlisle looked up and his face seemed to melt in happiness. The woman rushed to him, hugging him so tightly it looked to be cutting off his air, but he just hugged her back.

"Mother." He breathed. I had met my grandmother once before, when I was younger. She had come to visit us in Washington. I had enjoyed her tremendously. She was a wonderful woman.

She stepped away from Carlisle and turned to us. She looked at Emmett in shock. "Little Emmett?" she asked smiling. Emmett grinned and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey Granny." He said hugging her. She was tiny in his arms.

"I cannot believe how much you've grown." She said stunned. Her thick British accent danced toward me and I smiled. My father used to have a heavy accent. Now, though it was still strong, it was watered down with a bit of American. "You're a man now!" she said smiling. Emmett grinned.

"Naw," he said waving his paw like hand. "Just an oversized kid." Grandma Elizabeth laughed, the sound of wind chimes.

"Oh Emmett my dear. It is good to see you." She turned toward Bella and me and her eyes widened.

"Edward! Bella!" she said, pulling us both into a hug at the same time. I saw Bella's face pull into a smile as she returned the embrace one armed.

"Grandma Elizabeth." She said grinning. Grandma Elizabeth smiled.

"Darling look at you! All grown up!" she said making Bella blush. "And you!" she said turning to me. "You're so handsome!" I smiled.

"It's good to see you Grandma." I said smiling. She nodded and glanced at the lack of space between Bella and me.

"So Edward, sweetheart, when are you going to marry this girl?" she asked making me laugh and Bella blush.

"As soon as I get home." I said glancing down at Bella. Her brown eyes widened and Grandma Elizabeth clapped.

"Excellent! I've been waiting for it since I met you both when you were eight." I looked over at her incredulously and she just winked. "So to what do we owe the honor of your presence here?" she asked turning back to Carlisle. He looked at me and hesitated. Emmett, took charge.

"We came here to rescue Edward." He said boldly. I knew that if I were here, the chances of my grandmother knowing were slim.

As I had guessed, Grandma Elizabeth's cool blue eyes flashed to Aro and he flinched. "You kidnapped your grandson!" she hissed. This tiny woman, no bigger than Alice, was putting the fear of god into three grown men who owned and were feared by the entire country of Italy. "What on Earth would get you to do something so stupid!"she yelled. She started screaming at him in Italian before she switched to French. As soon as she started screaming in French, Aro's eyes widened. Grandma Elizabeth only screamed in French when she was furious.

She turned to Carlisle who was silent. "Carlisle darling. Come help me grab my bags." She said motioning for us to follow her. We were all silent.

"Elizabeth, my dear what are you doing?" Aro asked slowly. She turned her sharp gaze toward him.

"I am taking my family home." She said sternly. Aro could only stare at her in shock as she led us away, through the house. Bella looked at me hesitantly and I smiled. It was the most brilliant stroke of luck that Grandma Elizabeth came into that room when she did. We wouldn't have gotten out of here if she hadn't.

"Edward?" Bella's soft voice brought my attention to her sweet face.

"Yes love?" she smiled, hugging me tighter.

"Did you really mean what you said?" I frowned, trying to understand what she was referring to. "About," she paused biting her lip. "About marrying me when we got back?" I could see her question in her eyes and I stopped our pace, turning her to face me.

"Bella, being here has made me realize just how much I need you in my life. I was literally fading away without you here with me. I need you, in every way I can get you." I said passionately. Bella smiled slowly.

"You do have me." She whispered. I smiled and pulled her into my chest. I could feel her tears soak into my shirt and I hugged her tighter. "I love you so much Edward." She whispered against my chest. The emotions were raw in her voice and I felt my own tears start to build. She pulled away abruptly and wiped her eyes. "Don't let me break down here. Let's get out of this place first." I nodded and kissed her gently.

"I love you Bella." She nodded with a small smile.

"I love you too Edward."

.Bella.

The emotions coursing through me were too strong to fully understand. I had never been so overwhelmed in my life. It was nearly maddening.

I couldn't stop touching Edward. Even when Grandma Elizabeth gave him clean clothes to change into, I dressed him. I was afraid that if I lost contact with him, he would disappear. I couldn't let him disappear again.

I wasn't sure how, since I was mostly focused on Edward, but somehow Grandma Elizabeth was able to not only get us out of the crazy house, but to a private plane and on our way home. I was so exhausted, but I refused to sleep. I couldn't sleep. Not yet. I needed to see Edward again. To make sure he wasn't going to disappear mid flight.

I was curled up on Edward's lap in one of the plush leather seats, listening to his heart beat. His hand was combing through my hair and he was humming an unfamiliar song. His voice combined with the steady beat of his heart was lulling me to sleep. I fought to stay awake. Determined to make the most of our time together.

"You're tired." He said gently. I shook my head against his chest stubbornly. He chuckled and I drank in the sound. "Come on love, let's go lay down." He said picking me up easily. I wrapped my arms around his neck in surprise. He smiled and kissed my forehead. "We're going to get some sleep." He called to Carlisle and Emmett who were playing a game of poker with Grandma Elizabeth. They all nodded.

Edward carried me to the small bedroom in the back of the plane. He laid me down gently on the soft bed then crawled in after me. Instantly his arms were around me, bringing me into his chest. I inhaled his beautiful scent and sighed.

"What is it love?" he asked softly. Brushing the hair from my eyes. I shook my head.

"I really missed you." I said softly. Edward nodded.

"I can't even tell you how much I missed you." He whispered.

"When I found your note," I blinked back the tears that formed from the harsh memory. "I honestly thought you didn't want me anymore." I whispered, tears choking me. Edward froze before pulling me tighter into his chest.

"Oh my love you know that could never be right? That I will love you forever. It broke my heart to write it. No greater lie has ever been told than that letter." I sobbed, clutching onto his shirt front tighter.

"I was so miserable." I whimpered. "I felt like I was hollowed out. I just wanted to die." I admitted. I could feel Edward flinch but I needed to get this all out. I needed him to know how much I needed him in my life.

"What made you come around?" he asked gently. I whimpered and took a deep shuddering breath.

"A song you used to sing to me in the mornings. I realized that if you truly didn't love me, you wouldn't have stuck around that long." I whispered against his chest. His large hands were brushing my hair softly, calming me almost instantly.

"I do love you Bella. So very much. I'm so sorry that you had to think for one second that I didn't want you. I'll always want you." Tears built up in my eyes and I shut them, taking a deep breath. My emotions were still raw, still on over drive. I needed to sort through them before I seriously lost my mind. "How are you feeling love?" I shook my head.

"I don't know. I feel like my emotions are building up in my chest, cutting off my air and my heart. It's almost painful." I whispered. Edward frowned.

"What can I do to help?" I bit my lip and thought.

"Just walk them through with me." I said slowly. He nodded and I closed my eyes.

"What's the first thing you feel?" he asked gently.

"Relief." I said instantly. "Relief." I said again. I felt the emotion identify itself and settle, becoming less overwhelming.

"Why relief?" he asked gently. I opened my eyes and smiled at him.

"I have you with me again." I said gently. He smiled.

"Good, what's next?" he asked messaging my back with his finger tips.

"Joy." I whispered closing my eyes again.

"Why joy?" he asked.

"You're safe." I answered. I felt him kiss my forehead gently.

"Next?" I frowned. This was the emotion weighing me down.

"Fear." I opened my eyes and watched his face.

"Why fear?" he asked gently. I blinked, my eyes suddenly filled with tears.

"I can't lose you again Edward. I just can't. I wouldn't survive it again." I sobbed. "I didn't know pain until I lost you." I felt Edward's body shake as a silent sob rippled through him. That made me cry harder.

We lay, wrapped around each other so tightly there was no beginning or end of two bodies, just one whole.

I cried until my eyes and throat burned. I felt Edward kiss my tear stained cheeks. "I'm not going back to school." He whispered. I looked up at him, surprised.

"W-what?" I stuttered. He nodded.

"I'm not going to put us in that kind of danger ever again. I'm giving it up." I shook my head, unable to process his words.

"What are you going to do then?" he shrugged, and I pulled my hand up to wipe a few stray tears from his cheeks.

"Anything I want. I'm thinking I'll try music." I was stunned. Edward loved science more than anything. It came second to only me. It was his passion in life. Without it what did he have?

"But Edward, you love science." I said, still stunned.

"Bella, don't you see? I love you more. So much more. And if anything, and I do mean anything, that I do ever hurts you, I won't do it ever again. I can't." I didn't know what to say. All I could think of to do was cry. I was, once again, floored by the enormity of Edward's love for me. It nearly matched mine for him. "Think of it this way love," he said gently. "What if something you did separated us?" I shook my head.

"I would never do it again. I would hate whatever tore us apart." I said quietly. He nodded.

"Exactly." I nodded in understanding.

"So you want to pick up music again?" I asked slowly. He nodded.

"While I was," he paused and I shuddered in understanding. "While I was there, all I could think of was you. I even wrote you a song." I smiled in surprise. Edward had written me a lullaby when we were younger, a song I still held near and dear to my heart.

"Will you sing it to me?" he smiled and nodded.

"Yes, just try to get some rest okay?" I nodded, closing my eyes against his chest.

He started humming, that unfamiliar tune again. I felt the vibrations of his hum in his chest and sighed, enjoying the familiarity of the situation. "Look at the stars, look how they shine for you and everything you do, yeah they were all yellow, I came along, I wrote a song for you, and all the things you do  
and it was called yellow."

**So I know that it's a coldplay song, but imagine Edward wrote it for Bella.**

**OKAY! Now that it's taken like fifty years to get this out, I hope it was up to par. This story is coming to a close… :/ like there is an epilogue then BAM! Done. :O**

**OKAY so here is my news. Some amazing readers (You know who you are!) nominated this story for The Indies Twific Awards!!!! YAY!!! thank you so much!!!! I'm so honored to be nominated for like, anything! haha. anyway, Thanks again for nominating me and for sticking around through this whole story! It means so much to me. Okay, enough sappy stuff! Please review!**


	12. Epilogue Till Kingdom Come

**So I just had the most AMAZING experience EVER! I saw Coldplay LIVE! Oh my good lord they were amazing! I got a lot of videos of them playing some songs from this story! I'm going to put them up asap. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Check the AN at the bottom please... :D**

Epilogue

Till Kingdom Come

* * *

Hold my head inside your hands  
I need someone who understands  
I need someone, someone who hears  
For you, I've waited all these years  
For you I'd wait 'til kingdom come  
Until my day, my day is done  
And say you'll come and set me free  
Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me

.Alice.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was out, the sky perfect and cloudless. Esme and Carlisle's yard had been decorated to perfection in the most beautiful white fabrics and dazzling white roses. The guests had all arrived and were seated, anticipating the arrival of the bride. I poked my head outside and Emmett gave me a nod. I nodded back with a smile and walked back inside. "It's time to go." I announced smiling. Everyone nodded. I nodded to Rose who started outside, down the aisle. Her long rose colored dress floated spectacularly around her and the light caught her hair, making her look like an angel walking down the aisle. I nodded to Bella and Charlie once before following Rose.

It had been three months since Edward had been taken. Bella and Edward hadn't been separated since. It had been hectic, planning the rest of Rose and Emmett's wedding while planning all of Bella and Edward's, but I managed. Thankfully, for Rose and Emmett's wedding, just about everything was set. All we were waiting on was the day to arrive, and Bella had wanted a small wedding, family and a few friends only. That had been easy to arrange.

I reached the end of the aisle and smiled at Jasper who smiled back at me. In two short days, I would find out what the gender off my baby was. I was crossing my fingers for a girl, but had a small feeling it was a boy. Jasper didn't mind what we had, so long as he could love on it. I took my spot next to Rose and turned to see Bella walking down the aisle. She looked so radiant in her simple silk dress. Her hair was swept up in curls, pinned with flowers making her look so exceptionally elegant. I turned to Rose to see she had tears in her eyes. She smiled at me and we linked hands.

Their vows brought me to full on tears. There was something about the way they looked at each other, the way they spoke, so full of passion and love, that made their vows so much more powerful. I had never seen anything like their love.

I watched as they exchanged rings, Edward kissing her hand as they did, before they kissed. It was a tender kiss, full of passion, yet reserved. It was a true love kiss.

I suddenly had an aching need to be next to Jasper again. To feel his strong arms around me, showing me how much he loved me.

With passion burning of Bella and Edward, I moved to Jasper's side as we headed back down the aisle. He leaned down to kiss me deeply, understanding just how I was feeling, as always. I smiled at him and he wrapped an arm around me, hugging me gently. "I love you so much." He whispered into my hair. I nodded.

"I love you too Jazz."

.Bella.

Words couldn't describe the level of my happiness. It was overwhelming, all consuming and earth shattering. It was like I had never been alive, had never felt this emotion until now.

Edward led us out onto the dance floor for our first dance as husband and wife. He had chosen the song he had written for me as our song and I had agreed. We danced around the dance floor, completely wrapped up in each other, Edward whispering the song in my ear.

"Bella, do you remember, when we were seventeen?" he asked gently. I looked up and frowned. "The one and only time you ever got mad at me." I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Yes, what about it?" I asked gently.

"Do you remember my apology?" I thought back and nodded. I remembered it very clearly.

_I couldn't believe he had embarrassed me again. Over something so silly no less. "Bella love please!" I could hear his voice through the heavy down pour and shook my head, my wet bangs stuck to my face. "Bella love I know you are mad at me but please get in the car! I don't want you to get sick." I ignored him. I was too stubborn to give in._

_I could hear the low thrum of his Volvo as he drove next to me on the side walk._

_"Bella love, you aren't really going to walk all the way home are you?" I ignored him. Yes I was going to walk all the way home. I was a big girl. I could do it._

_I heard a car pull up in front of Edward and I turned to see Emmett's massive truck, Emmett's face clear through the down pour._

_"Still pissed at Eddie? Good, keep it up. He needs it." Emmett said chuckling. I growled and lunged at him._

_"YOU!" I screeched, furious with Emmett. He laughed and drove off yelling his farewell on the way. _

_"Bella please!" Edward pulled up in front of me and I turned to continue on when he caught my wrist. "Bella, I know I acted foolishly and I'm so sorry I embarrassed you like that. I should have never let Emmett get into my head like I did." He said desperately. I shook my head._

_"I'm not ready to forgive you yet." I said pulling my arm away and stomping back to the side walk._

_"At least get in the car Bells." I shook my head stubbornly. "Fine, I'll just follow you." And he did. He followed me all the way to my house, and when we got there, he got out of his car and followed me in the house. I was ready to throw him out if I hadn't been frozen solid, pretty much incapable of doing anything but blinking. He picked me up gently and carried me upstairs to the bathroom. Charlie was out of town in Seattle for a police conference for a week. This was supposed to be a good week for Edward and me. We could be together freely without worrying about family barging in on us._

_Edward carried me into the small bathroom and placed me down on the toilet while he drew me a hot bath. He turned to me, silently and started unbuttoning my coat. I was naturally, a very shy person. Just the mention of something scandalous got me blushing. But with Edward, I was never shy, never awkward. We had known each other too long for there to be awkwardness._

_I let him strip me of my wet clothing before helping me into the steaming bath. Instantly I felt my body start to thaw. I closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth. "This doesn't mean I forgive you yet." I said softly, my eyes still closed. Edward chuckled._

_"I know love. I would still be here though to take care of you, even if you hated me." I opened my eyes and stared at him._

_"I could never hate you." He shrugged._

_"Regardless. I want to take care of you." I felt myself melt at his words. I didn't deserve him. He was too good for me, too perfect. "Hold my head inside your hands," he started singing gently. "I need someone who understands, I need someone, someone who hears, For you, I've waited all these years." I blinked back my tears and looked at him. He was looking at me, with all the love in the world. "For you I'd wait 'til kingdom come, Until my day, my day is done, And say you'll come and set me free, Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me." I shook my head._

_"You're too perfect." I whispered, tears in my eyes._

_"Bella, I know I was an ass. I shouldn't have pulled that prank on Mike. But you have to understand how frustrating he is when he is constantly talking about you, obsessing over you right in front of me. I needed him to see once and for all that you are mine and I don't like to share." I nodded, understanding._

_"Edward, I'll always be yours. You know that and I know that. Isn't that enough?" I asked gently. He sighed._

_"I just wanted to make it clear to Newton." He said softly. "Can you fault me for loving you?" when he put it that way, no, I couldn't._

_"No, I guess not." I said slowly. Edward nodded._

_"Bella, I love you more than anything and I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy. I'm sorry I embarrassed you in front of everyone. I only wanted to prove a point. But I see now I shouldn't have gone about it that way. Our love is strong enough to prove a point on its own." I nodded, glad he understood where I was coming from. _

_"You should apologize to Mike." I said gently. "He was more embarrassed than I was." Edward nodded, his eyes down cast._

_"I really am sorry." He said gently. I nodded and lifted a hand out of the warm water to hold one of his._

_"I know. I forgive you." He leaned over and kissed me gently._

_"Thank you."_

I blinked tears away at the memory. It was one of the many memories I had of Edward being absolutely perfect to me.

"Bella?" I looked up at him now, my husband, and smiled.

"Yes?" he smiled and kissed my neck gently.

"Thank you for not keeping me waiting till kingdom come." He said gently. I laughed.

"Thank you for waiting." He smiled at me as he spun me around the dance floor to the song he wrote me.

"I'll always wait for you Bella. Always."

**Tear. This is the end. :( if you want any more chapters, I'd be willing to write one or two more, shooting into the future and showing how they turned out. Other than that though, this is really the end. **

**OH YEAH! IMPORTANT!!!!!**

**My next story will NOT be posted until either star crossed or echoes of silence is completed!!! I want to get one of those done first!!! but expect to see previews in those stories, as well as on my profile soon. :D**

**Thanks to all who kept reading. xoxo**

**-Imma Vampire**


End file.
